Barriers
by djlee6
Summary: Dedicated to Kyouningyou. Red, Zim, Spork love triangle. Eventual RaZr and ZaSr. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

an idea presented by Kyouningyou

here ya go, hun~

also just a note: if you saw 'It Began as a Game', this is totally seperate. but it is similar

ooooooooooooo

Normal POV

"I can't believe we're finally going to be assigned today!" Purple chimed up, beyond excited. "Seems like only yesterday we became Elites and began training,"

"Mhm. I heard you the first dozen times, Pur," Red replied, tired. He loved his comrade's company, but Pur had been practically jumping off the walls for eleven night cycles.

Eleven. Night. Cycles. _Dear Irk..._

"Aren't you excited at all? We get to find out what skills they've been tracking and find us best suited for," Purple went on, trying to get some reaction from his partner. After all, if Red was in a bad mood, Purple would most likely be the one that had to deal with it, being roomed with the other.

Red shrugged. "It's...okay. Personally I just want to be Tallest. And if the first actual step to it is going through with all of this," he spanned his gloved hands out in gesture to the large hall where all the Elites were gathered, "then so be it,"

Everyone was down on the lower level, looking up at the stage, upon which there were several door ways: Medic, Pilot, Tech, Scientist, and Drone. Any minute now, Tallest Miyuki would arrive with her gaurds and the top instructors for each feild and would call the name of each Irken until everyone was put through their doorway and led to their new studies and given their new uniforms. The only thing that would remain the same were the room assignments.

This brought only one thing to mind to Red. "This is going to take forever,"

Finally the lights dimmed and a hush filled the large auditorium. Lights focused on the stage and the instuctors strode confidently out, standing to attention, a silent request that all the Elites were to do the same. The collective sound of boots being shuffled filled the air for a brief second before once again, silence. Then the ceiling broke up above the stage and light flooded in. Cheers broke out as everyone wiggled their antenea in salute to the form on the lowering platform who was waving to them all: Tallest Miyuki. When the platform settled, Red's curiousity was peaked. Miyuki was accompanied by not only her gaurds, but another tall Irken.

Miyuki raised both arms, silencing the crowd. Smiling, she stepped closer to the edge of the platform, though not dangerously so. "Hello, my dear Elite Irkens! To all of you standing before me, I say congradulations. Your presense here is reassurance that you survived our extensive training. As you know, you will all be sorted to be further educated as seen fit. Those of you with high scores in aiding your fellow Irkens will be Medics. Those of you that can take charge and manuver large machinary, you will be Pilots. If you gained high scores in repairing machinary and building, you will be trained as Techs. For those we trust to research and help design military equipment, you will Scientists. As for those that we cannot place, I am sorry to say that you will be Drones. Meaning you will be sent back to Irk. Hopefully, we will not have many of those." Staying quiet for a moment to be sure there were no misunderstandings, Miyuki moved closer to the unidentified figure dressed in a yellow robe with black pants. What appalled Red the most was his robe was sleeveless and he wore no gloves! What the hell kind of Irken was that? And that yellow robe was cut to a low v...Miyuki smiled beside this male and placed a blue gloved shoulder on him. "This year, I will not be announcing your next position. That honor will go to this Irken. This is Spork and he is next in line to be Tallest. I am training him to take over for me, as I was trained by the Tallest before me. Please show him the same respect you give me,"

"Oh my..." Purple gasped quietly. "Do you think Tallest Miyuki is sick?"

Red frowned. "There must be something wrong with her to appoint a Tallest so improperly dressed!" Purple said nothing in return, but did make a point to smack Red in the arm for the disrespectful commet. "For real, Pur. He may be tall, but looking like that...He's supposed to be the next Tallest and he looks like...like a whore,"

"Red! Shame on you! We must respect Tallest Miyuki's decision," Purple lectured, turning back to the stage with a huff.

Not bothering to argue, Red followed in suit, waiting for his name to be called. After what seemed like an eternity, finally there was a dent being made in the audience as Irken after Irken was sorted out. Countless Medics, Techs, Pilots, Scientists...no one laughed as Drones were picked out, as Red expected. It seemed...wrong...The way Spork seemed genuinely saddened at seeing them go...the way he patted them on the shoulder and gave a small encouraging smile to each one...Red found himself realizing why Miyuki had seen this man as a worthy Tallest. He commanded respect.

As Purple's name was called, Red patted his partner's back in reassurance. He smiled when he saw Pur's face light up once Spork assigned him as a Medic. As Pur left the stage, he turned back to wave excitedly at Red before rushing off. Understandable, since Pur had been praying for the Medic position ever since orientation years ago. Red kept assuring Pur he'd be a one...The other was only good at taking care of others.

Red looked around once Pur disappeared from sight, noting that there weren't many left to be called, the remaining having moved to a comfortable distance to the stage. Red moved closer to the stage, accidently bumping into a form. "Oh, excuse me-"

"No, it was Zim's fault-" Red perked, locking gazes with the smaller Irken. Zim stood to reach Red's chest...a bit smaller than every other Elite Red had met so far. Someone with sparkling pink eyes. Just as Red was about to say something else, Zim scowled and turned to face the stage again, his arms over his chest and his chin held high. Red frowned a bit, but looked away as Zim had done. He had a history of scolding the other and Zim hated being told what to do. If only he could just get the smaller one to see that he only did it because he cared for Zim's safety.

He didn't have much time for reflection before a commanding voice caught his attention. "Irken Zim, please come up for your assigned title," Spork spoke out, his eyes scanning the remaining crowd, looking to see who would step up next. He was pleasantly surprised when the smallest Elite he'd ever laid eyes on stepped onto the platform. Spork smiled, liking the way this one carried himself. He projected such confidence, but Spork would see a small flutter hinted in the way his chest rose and fell...This one was nervous. Once Zim stood before him, he saluted with a hand to his chest before bowing. A formality to the Tallest...Spork chuckled. No other Elite had done this as Spork was only training to be Tallest. "Irken Zim, I presume?"

Zim stood again, nodding firmly. "Yes, Taller Spork. Here to recieve my next title, as was asked of me," Zim made sure to lock his eyes with the yellow-slippered feet, feeling a little nervous. This Irken was so...exposed! And his voice so deep...and those eyes so...gold...Never before had Zim heard of an Irken with such gold eyes...

Spork nearly shivered. Such a wonderful voice...

Red was struck, his jaw nearly dropping. Did...Zim just bow to a non-Tallest? Unbelievable! Red shook the thought, listening intently. He prayed Zim would stay in training. _Please don't declare him a Drone, please don't declare him a Drone..._

Spork looked to his list of names, reading the prepared comment beside Zim's and finding it a bit interesting. "Irken Zim: Your scores were a bit difficult to place. Though you have caused some trouble in the past, we will keep you in training. After careful deliberation, we have decided you are best suited for the role of Scientist. Should you accept, you will begin as soon as the ceremony is over," Spork looked up, seeing a very relieved face. _Interesing...He must have expected to be declared a Drone..._ Spork smiled. "So, do you accept, dear Zim?"

Zim perked, blushing a bit. "Dear..?" Zim shook his head, flustered. He knew for a fact that Spork was not supposed to say that! "Y-yes...Yes, of course I accept. Thank you, Taller Spork," again Zim bowed before heading straight to his assigned door, biting his lip. For some reason he had this strange urge to smile...

Red was fuming. He didn't care about the curious chatter from his fellow Elites or the way Miyuki narrowed an eye in question, a knowing smile on her face. All he knew was Spork was taking his sweet time watching Zim leave. He didn't know what that...over-exposed filth said, but he saw Zim blush...and that was going too far! He almost missed the next name..."Irken Red, please come and get your assignment," Red glared openly at Spork as he strode onto the stage.

Spork hummed in interest. "Irken Red, I presume?"

"Obviously," Red hissed. "Here to get my assignment,"

Spork went on to read the comment beside Red's name, that glare not leaving the other for a second. It didn't take long for Spork to know why. "...we have decided you are best suited to the role of Pilot. Should you accept, you will begin as soon as the ceremony is over," Spork looked back over, leaning down just a bit and whispering quietly. "Hopefully, you'll still be able to see your...lover, was it?" He smiled, seeing the way Red's shoulders tense.

"He isn't my lover," Red admitted, his tone harsh, but quiet. "But he does belong to me," He turned on his heel, nearly stomping to his assigned doorway.

Spork smiled to himself, going back to his list of names and mutering to himself. "We'll see..."

oooo

Once everyone was sorted out and the auditorium was empty, Spork stepped off the platform to hand the device with the list of names to a random instructor, nodding to them in thanks.

"I must say, that went much smoother than expected," Miyuki spoke up, moving to stand by Spork. "Well done,"

"Thank you, My Tallest," Spork replied, smiling and giving a nod of respect. To be honest, he was almost the same height as Miyuki. Exactly the same if you didn't go by molecular measurement...

"I suppose I should get back to work, though...I'm needed to verify some treaties,"

"Yes, I'm aware..." Spork looked away for a brief moment before stepping a bit closer to Miyuki. "But...you also make a point to...oversee training, do you not?"

Miyuki smiled knowingly, seeing where he was going with this. "Yes...Normally I would be on the Massive so I could remain close by and stop in at my leisure, but I'm needed elsewhere. My shedule is full now that people know I have someone to aid me,"

Spork shrugged, trying to look casual. "So, it would be helpful if I remained here, yes? I'm sure I could make arrangments to stay here so you can still use the Massive for travel,"

Miyuki nodded in approval, not bothering to say that she knew exactly why he wanted to stay. "Yes, I don't see any problem with that," She then turned away, motioning to an instructor nearby to come over.

Quickly, the Irken strode over and bowed in respect. "Yes, My Tallest?"

"I need you to make arrangments for Taller Spork. He'll be staying in my place to oversee training while I'm away taking care of business," The instructor nodded, bowing again and leaving to make arrangments. Miyuki then turned to Spork. "I will be keeping in touch. Feel free to call me should you need help or just want to talk," She patted Spork's shoulder. "Take care, Spork," She then turned and strode back to the platform, gesturing to the guards that she was ready to leave. The platform rose, leaving Spork on the stage to follow the instructors out.

oooo

It was a long time before Red was able to go back to the room he shared with Purple. Normally he wouldn't have noticed, but his mind was still reeling from what happened earlier between Zim blushing and Spork's comment. His blood was boiling thinking about it. He was just greatful that it was soon going to be the night cycle. Maybe if he slept he wouldn't think about it...at least for a while.

When he arrived at the room, Purple was already inside, laying on his stomach on his bed, reading something. When Purple heard the door open and close, he looked up and smiled at Red. "Hey! I was hoping you were coming back,"

"As though I'd be declared a Drone," Red scoffed, flopping unceremonisly onto his bed.

"Speaking of Drones," Purple went on, setting his reading device down, "what happened to Zim? Were you able to find out?"

"He was called before me...They made him a Scientist,"

"Well that's good...I was worried he would be sent back to Irk,"

"Why were you worried?"

"Because if Zim left, you'd be in a bad mood and I'd have to deal with it," Purple answered honestly, watching Red for any reaction.

Red frowned, looking at the ceiling still. He had confided in Purple a long time ago that he had feelings for the small Irken, knowing his partner would keep his secret. "I think things are even more complicated, Pur..."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's that Spork..."

"I thought you were beginning to like him,"

"I was," Red clarified. "But you didn't see how he behaved when Zim was called up on stage,"

Purple narrowed an eye in question. "What, was he rude to him or something?"

"Rude I can handle..." Red turned to lay on his side, giving Purple his attention. "First off, Zim actually bowed to this guy like he was already Tallest. That blew me away. Then Spork...I don't know what he said, but he said something and Zim...blushed! He actually blushed!"

"Maybe Taller Spork just said something embarrassing," Purple suggested.

"Nu-uh," Red denied. "Because I was called next. I got sorted into Pilot and then Spork leans in and says 'hope you still can spend time with your lover',"

Purple's eyes widened at that. He could certainly see why Red was so pissed. "What...What did you say?"

Red bit his lip, a blue blush sneaking up on his features. "I said...that he wasn't my lover...that he just...belonged to me..."

"Oh, Red," Purple groaned, burying his face in his crossed arms beneath him. "You should have lied. Then Tallest Spork might not have done anything,"

"I couldn't lie to him! What if Zim found out?"

"Better than loosing Zim forever, you idiot!" Purple scolded, looking back up and giving Red a stern look. "Now you don't have a choice! You can't wait anymore. You need to tell Zim how you really feel about him,"

"That wasn't in the plan at all!" Yes, Red had actually set up an entire plan about how to get Zim to be his. First, he'd try to help Zim become a better Elite by keeping an eye on him, scolding him when something went wrong and giving small praise when something went right. So far, he'd only managed the scolding...Then his next move would be random compliments throughout the day, every time Red saw him. Then Red figured that Zim would hunt him down, wanting more random praise. Then once Zim grew more comfortable with Red, the Taller would act more and more romantic, before finally professing his love and claiming Zim to be his and his forever.

That was the plan, anyway...But Purple has always hated it, claiming it was too slow paced and beat around too much. Even now, he was scowling at Red. "Damnitt, Red, either you do something soon or I'll tell Zim myself!"

"But the plan-"

"Red, do you really think that's what you should be thinking about? If Taller Spork is interested in Zim, he's not going to take it that slow!"

"It's not as though he can spend any time with Zim," Red insisted. "He's busy with other things. Tallest Miyuki probably keeps him on a tight leash..."

Purple frowned but said nothing. Red did have a point..."I guess,"

Red nodded-more to reassure himself-and laid back down, again looking to the ceiling. "I'm just jittery...but it will work out. You'll see,"

"I hope so," Purple muttered, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his digestive-spooch.

Ooooooooooooo

okay, that's chapter one

plz review~


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two because i said so

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Red was still agitated when he had to get back to training. He left a bit earlier than normal, leaving Purple to finish charging his own PAK. Feeling a bit nervous, Red strode down the hall he knew to take but made a turn, coming down to a door he had made a point to memorize but had never stopped at before. Hesitant, Red straightened his back as much as he could, knocking. He didn't have to wait long before the door whooshed open, his dear Irken obsession on the other side.

Zim's eyes hardened at the sight. "What is it? Are you aware that this is still a time to recharge?" He questioned harshly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Red tried to harden his own gaze, but not enough to be cold. "Zim...I just wanted to take a moment to congradulate you on not being declared a Drone. I should have known you would manage to continue training,"

"That must really bug you...having me prove you wrong," Zim nearly hissed.

"Not at all," Red assured, allowing a small smile to show. "I rather enjoy the excitement you tend to cause," Zim's expression softened, obviously not expecting that. Red mentally cheered himself. Of course his plan would work! First to scold mistakes, then praising success. He knew Purple had been wrong to doubt him. Not wanting to loose the moment, he continued. "Speaking of excitement...I did want to ask you something. During the ceremony...I noticed that Taller Spork said something...but I couldn't make out what,"

Zim blushed lightly, looking away. "Yes, Taller Spork can be commanding and..." Zim's blush grew a bit as he bit back a smile. "...intimate,"

Red wanted to punch the wall. But he instead took a deep breath. "Intimate? How so?"

Zim eyed Red again and raised his chin with a smirk. "Seems Taller Spork has...recognized me as the amazing being I so am. Even granted me a special title,"

"Title?" _What, like a pet-name? Already? Rediculous! _

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say more, but I have to prepare for my day of training. Good bye," With that the door shut, leaving Red alone and feeling struck and angry.

oo

Zim giggled to himself after the door shut. He was happy Skooge left a while ago (the little slob managed to become a training Pilot) so he didn't have to answer any questions.

He felt giddy as he heard Red walk away. He knew he'd made the Taller angry. Zim shrugged it off, assuming it was jealousy. After all, Red always talked about being the next Tallest...well, after Spork now, that is. Zim figured that Red felt threatened that Zim was on the good side of someone so high-up and so respected. After all, Zim could make it possible for Red to be eniligable, now couldn't he? If he played the game right...

Zim suddenly paused his movements of straightening his clothes, looking at his reflection and recognizing his sullen expression gazing back at him. Was that really what Red was thinking, coming down to Zim's room? He had never bothered to come find Zim before...

He sighed. Not that he would admit it, but Zim had a lot of respect for the Taller Irken. Red was...a genius. He was polite...a little sarcastic and callous at times, but...Zim knew he could be sweet. He'd seen it in the way Red acted around Purple and some of the other well-behaved Elites.

_But he's never nice to Zim..._ Zim blinked back the horrifying feeling of tears threatening to become visible and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Sure, Red said something nice a moment ago, but Zim didn't think it was genuine. He thought of it as Red trying to get Zim to willingly give him information. And Zim despised being used. That's why he always tried to make a point to use others...to show everyone that he was in charge. He liked being in controll and calling the shots..._Why does everyone wish to hurt Zim? _Was he really that bad? He couldn't remember doing anything to warrant such harsh treatment from his fellow Elites. True, Zim was short...shorter than everyone else by a little...but he was still taller than the young smeets.

Zim shook off the memories of taunts and looked back at his reflection, sure to hold his head high this time. After all, it didn't matter. He had proven his worth and made it into military research.

And...Taller Spork was at least kind to him...Genuinely kind...

Convinced that Red had left and was in safe distance now, Zim strode from the room and headed to training, again, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

oooo

Spork sipped at his soda, trying not to fidget as he checked the time every few seconds. After all, it was important for Tallest and Tallers alike to maintain their composure and never show their nervousness or excitement. Still, he managed a small smile as he thought to himself the same things that had run through his head for the entire night-cycle. Thoughts of a certain small Irken.

Any moment now, all the Elites would be in their specified areas and working hard. He had to wait until everyone arrived so no one would be caught just walking in with no work to show yet. The only troublesome part was the waiting...and the fact that he had to do the rounds in an order that made sense, visiting the station furthest away from his room first so that he could retire quickly once his rounds were done.

And first was Pilot...And he wasn't looking forward to being glared at by that tall Elite.

On the plus side, however, next to last was the research station, where the Scientists were held. And that adorable Irken...

Finally convinced he'd given the Elites enough time to arrive to training, Spork stood and gracefully strode out, a smile ever present on his face.

He had a good feeling about today.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Red completely threw himself into his work, going over the simulation before him flawlessly, levels ahead of everyone else. He wouldn't normally be so eager to get his work done at such a rate...Normally he would simply stay just ahead of everyone to taunt them all, but he found that the harder he worked, the less time he had to think about Zim and what he had said earlier.

Red was still fuming at the information. Zim had looked so pleased, too...as if he liked the attention. It made Red wonder if Purple was right. Maybe his plan was flawed...Maybe the way to winning Zim over was more praise, more compliments, things like pet-names...

And Red was mentally desitergrating trying to think of what the hell Spork called Zim.

He huffed, moving onto the next level of the simulation when the instructor's voice broke the air. "Everyone, please pause your simulations and give your attention to the front!" In unison, the sounds of clicking and such stopped. Red nearly blanched when he saw why...Spork was standing beside the instructor in question, a smile on his face and wearing the same uniform as before. "Taller Spork has agreed to over-see your training in place of Tallest Miyuki. I don't think I need to remind you to give him your respect as he goes around to check your progress," the male instructor eyed everyone harshly before nodding, seeming pleased that the Elites were taking this seriously even though it was only the second day. "You may continue,"

Red turned back on the simulator along with the others, the room again filled with the sounds of buttons being pressed, levers being pulled, and typing being done. He bit the inside of his cheek harshly as he fought to maintain himself. He couldn't loose his image after all. He was already a little embarrassed of his behavior at the ceremony even though no one seemed to notice.

Spork took his time wandering around, looking over each one's progress and noting the level reached by each Elite, which was indicated above. Most of them were ranging from levels five to seven. Some were ranging higher, hitting about to level eleven or twelve. As he continued his walk-through, however, a number caught his eye: level twenty-seven. Perking at the sight of such progress, Spork's gaze lowered to see the Elite with such talent.

_Ah...That glaring Irken..._

Spork chuckled, noting Red's shoulder's tense. Red stayed locked into the simulation, his eyes refusing to drift to see the Taller behind him. Spork ignored this. "Irken Red, I must say, I'm impressed that you've managed to excel so much in only a couple days of training. Have you always gotten such high scores?"

"Yes, sir," Red ground out, showing the respect required of him.

"I see," Spork nodded. "Well, keep up the good work. Oh...And Irken Red?"

"Yes, sir?"

Spork smiled darkly. "It is disrepectful to not turn to address someone of higher rank...or anyone for that matter,"

Red held back a predatory growl and turned to face the Taller. His face was passive, but his eyes were glaring openly at Spork. The Taller was unfazed by this, silently challenging Red. "I'll be sure to note that, _sir_," Red practically hissed.

Spork tisked. "Such an attitude," Then quietly he added, leaning in ever so slightly. "It's no wonder he isn't your lover,"

Before Red could get a word in, Spork casually strode on, continuing to look over the scores of the Elites.

Wanting to desperately break or maim something or someone, Red scowled, going back to his simulation, more furious than he ever thought possibe.

Oooooooooooooooooo

okay I know this wasnt as long but it seemed like it was a great place to leave you hanging

im working on chapter three right now

plaz review~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three is up~

enjoy~

*wouldve been posted earlier but I deleted it deciding, 'no we can do better than that' so here's the revised version...

ooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Spork was beaming as he strode out of the Tech station, keeping himself from running to the research station, where the Scientists were held. Where Zim was held. It became easier to control his behavior when he noted the sound of panic and picking up uneasiness in the air. Curious, Spork strode in and found all the Irkens, including the instructors, all looking to a room held on the far side, all of the rooms made with glass so those in training could be easier to supervise.

The Taller strode in further, smiling as he noted that one of those in the room causing so much distress was his dear Zim, the other Irken with him panicking. Spork moved to stand by the instuctor closest to him and leaned in. "What's all the excitement here?" He questioned quietly.

The instructor in question was lost for words for a moment, his worried gaze still glued to the room with Zim in it. "H-he's...He's a menace, Taller Spork! He-he-he...He wanted to do this experiment with this...new weapon idea and..." Finally giving up on speaking, the instructor merely shook his head, obviously horrified.

Spork narrowed an eye in question, a small amused smile on his face. "I see...I'll just have to take a closer look then," He patted the instructor on the back before striding over, hearing the Irken behind him attempt to protest. Spork stood relatively close to the wall looking in, his hands behind his back as he watched. Zim was focused on his project, looking irritated. Spork perked his lekku, trying to hear what they were saying and wishing he hadn't.

oo

"Oh dear Irk!"

"No, wait! I'm close! I'm swear-"

"I don't care how close you are! You're going to make it expode! I can't take anymore!"

"It'll explode when I say it can! Not before I can-"

"Damnitt! Ziim!"

Zim growled, unhappy as he stormed out of the glass room, now filled with smoke, ripping his protective goggles from his head and turning to glare at the other Irken who was stumbling out. He went over and shoved said Irken, making himself as tall as he could. "You messed with Zim's calculations! If you weren't such a damn coward and tried to 'play it safe', Zim wouldn't have had to try and tweek it last minute! It's not stable when you try to do things all at once like that!"

Zim's lab partner scowled, pushing Zim back and brushing his once pristine labcoat of some access smoke. "If you knew it wouldn't be stable, then why do it?"

"Becuase it is Zim's experiment! Zim tried to fix it!"

"Explosions don't happen when something is fixed!"

"Then how the hell do bombs work!?"

"Whoa, let's calm down now," Zim was about to turn and yell but a small twinge of recognition came over him and he gasped when he saw Taller Spork calmly stepping over. "Now, are you both alright?" The Taller pulled small cloths from the nearby lab table (the kind with wheels so it can be moved) and handed one to the taller Irken first.

"Y-yes, Taller Spork...Despite all odds," the Irken confirmed, taking the cloth.

Zim fumed again. "It wouldn't have malfunctioned if you would trust Zim's judgement!" He shouted, not caring that Spork was seeing him loose it.

Spork turned his attention to Zim and, rather than simply hand him the cloth, kneeled down and began wiping Zim's face, shocking both Zim and his partner. "Now, calm down, Zim. Tell me, what was the problem with the calculation?" Spork asked softly, a twinge of pleasure going through him as he touched Zim's bare skin with his ungloved hand.

Zim took a calming breath, still angry, and began-quieter now. "Zim's original calculation was flawless. But then this one changed it. And Zim didn't catch the mistake until much later in the project...unfortunately..."

Spork nodded in understanding and the other Irken spoke up in protest. "Now, that's not why the thing blew apart! It would have done that anyway!"

Spork turned, standing to face the lab partner. "Tell me, why did you change it without saying anything? You could have endangered both of your lives," And anyone who endangered Zim's life was not in Spork's favor...

The partner looked up, upset. "I changed it because what he had before was unsafe!"

"And how was it unsafe?"

"This menace here wanted to work with volitale chemicals. I took some factors out so it wouldn't blow. And then he added them back in!"

Zim chimed back in. "If you had paid attention to a word Zim said, you would know that the reason Zim put those chemicals in is because the energy matter used for this weapon cannot stand on it's own, not with the metal used to create the barrels!"

"May I see the outline and list of items for this project?" Spork spoke up, curious.

Zim nodded, going back into the smoke-covered room and grabbing the plans, handing them to Spork. "The one with the more crumples...that's my work, sir. The original. The other is the one that was changed," Zim then glared at his partner. "Wanted to make it a neater sheet to go by, Zim's a-"

"Enough," Spork spoke quietly, cutting Zim off, his gold eyes scanning over the plans and comparing them. He had been in training to be a Scientist himself, so he knew this research well. And if Zim had indeed been reckless, Spork had every intention of correcting the Smaller's behavior. However, going by these sheets, Spork noticed that Zim had been right...His work was...flawless! Amazed, Spork looked back to Zim, finding him even more interesting than before. "Tell me, how long did you work on this outline?"

"Zim finished it pretty much right after hearing the idea from the instructors, sir," Zim answered civilly, fearing Spork would side with his partner simply because Zim was short, just like the other Tallers always did.

"I see..." Spork smiled brightly. "Absolutely amazing. I don't think I've seen such thorough planning done in such a short amount of time..." Zim went wide-eyed. Spork turned to the other. "Next time, check with Irken Zim before changing anything. He has a much clearer understanding of chemicals and their results than you. Had you done what he asked, your weapon would have been perfect," And Spork wasn't just saying that because he had an interest in the Smaller.

Jaw dropped in shock, the Irken's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Y-...yes, sir. I'll make note of that..."

"Good," Spork nodded, handing the drafts to the Irken. "Study these. Now. And don't plan on returning to training until you're sure you can handle the tasks. Scientists are chosen by their ability to take risks. If we have such problems with you in the future, you will be reassigned," The Irken nodded, lekku pressed back in shame before removing his goggles and labcoat and walking out.

Zim was astounded. Never before had a Taller been so kind to him...In fact..no one had his back like that before! Zim peered shyly up at the Taller, a blush growing on his cheeks. He liked this Taller...

Spork smirked, his attention now on the group that had been watching. "Training will resume tomorrow. Please get some Drones in here to clean this mess," he gestured to the room behind him, "and get your projects put away safely. I will return after checking on the Medic station to be sure you have done this," Quickly the Irkens shuffled and went to do as they were told, including Zim, who went to clean the smoke layered on his skin off of him.

Spork snapped back his attention to the Smaller and gently grabbed Zim's shoulder, making the pink-eyed Irken look up expectantly. "Zim..." Spork smiled softly, a bit nervous. "I was hoping you'd accept an invitation to dine with me before the night-cycle. I can come and get you when I check back in so we can walk together,"

Zim blushed darkly, his eyes wide in shock. "T-Taller Spork...a-are you certain?"

Spork smiled brighter. "Of course,"

Zim smiled shyly in return, looking away. "Z-Zim would be honored, sir,"

"I will see you in a few then," Spork nodded in confirmation, striding off and heading to the Medic station.

Oooo

Spork felt even more confident- if possible- as he went on to look over the Medics, his toughts straying back to Zim and the run in he had earlier.

That glaring Irken was obviously threatened by his interest in little Zim and wanted to cause problems for Spork. Which, admittedly, he might manage to do, but Spork was greatful that he was a higher-up. If he was simply another Irken in training, he knew that Red would be ruthless in his approach. Being a Taller gave him quite an advantage. Not that it really mattered on Spork's part. He could be pretty ruthless himself if pushed hard enough.

He was also greatful that Zim seemed to really take a liking to him...It would make things much easier for Spork.

Spork smiled as he looked over the Medics, hints of nastalgia coming back. The partner he'd been bunked with years ago was a Medic in training, so Spork knew a little bit. Going over their progress, Spork paused when he noticed a fimiliar face...Another tall Elite...Wasn't he friends with that glaring Irken? Elite Purple...That was his name...

Spork hummed in thought, casually striding over, noting how Purple took charge of his small group, his hands flying over everything. Still, he seemed a lot more patient and understanding than Red had. Were they friends? "Elite Purple, this is some very nice work there," he complimented.

Sure enough, Purple jumped in surprise and turned to address him immediately. "Thank you, sir!"

Spork smiled at that. "I remember from the ceremony...you were rather pleased at being sorted into this feild,"

"It was my dream, sir," Purple replied, beaming.

Spork nodded. "And that friend of yours that you waved to...He is happy for you?"

"Yes, Red's very supportive, sir. I nearly talked his ear off last night," A split second after Purple said it, his eyes widened a fraction, a look of shock overtaking him.

Spork nodded, still smiling. "Well, that is good. Keep up the good work," He patted Purple on the shoulder before moving on. _So they're not only friends, but partners...Interesting..._

Meanwhile, Purple was mentally cursing, his hands trembling ever so slightly, feeling like he just exposed information he wasn't supposed to...

ooooo

Spork practically pranced back to the research station, beyond excited. He was happy when Zim was just walking out, the labcoat discarded and smoke gone from his form.

Spork tried to compose himself again as he approached. "Zim! I see I'm just in time to get you,"

Zim jumped in surpise before smiling softly, saluting the Taller. "Taller Spork. You didn't need to rush. I would have gladly waited," Zim assured, disbelieving that Spork rushed the last of his evalution to see him...

"Oh, please, Zim. Just call me Spork," The other said, smiling and leading the other to walk beside him.

Zim blushed darkly. "Oh, Zim couldn't possibly-"

"I insist," Spork replied, cutting Zim off. "Now, what do you normally like to eat? We can have it sent to my chambers,"

"Your chambers, Taller Spork?"

"Just Spork. And yes. I thought it would be more comfortable than dealing with any gawking from the other Elites in the main cafeteria,"

Zim bit his lip, nervous. "I...Zim does not want to trouble you...Zim would rather pay for his meal..."

"It's no trouble at all," Spork smiled, coming to his door. He was greatful he had told Miyuki not to send any guards. During the night-cycle she had called him and admitted, embarrassed, that she hadn't thought about it until she was laying down to rest for a while. He thanked her but told her that the aid would not be needed. Fortunately, she did not press the issue. It made it easier to have Zim relax as Spork led him inside the room. "Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing to the plush chairs by the large window showing the vastness of space outside. Zim nodded in thanks and took the offered seat, letting Spork go over and place an order using the screen beside the transporter, ordering a large variety since Zim seemed shy. Pleased with the order, he then moved to sit across from Zim. "First off, I must congradulate you again for that impressive work earlier,"

Zim shrugged, smiling. "It would have been better if my partner had just followed instruction,"

Spork nodded in understanding. "Well, at least you can work alone tomorrow. I don't think he'll have the confidence to show so soon,"

Zim giggled before quickly covering his mouth, blushing even darker. Spork grinned. It was such a pleasant sound...He was actually disappointed that Zim tried to hide it. "Y-yes..." Zim looked away, his hands figeting on his lap. "I wanted to thank you, too, Tall-...ah, Spork..." he looked back up at Spork. "It's rare to have anyone defend me...Smallers don't get much recognition..."

"It was my pleasure, Zim," His chest swelled with pride at Zim calling him by name. "But surely you must have some friends," A fleeting image of the glaring Irken Red came to mind.

Zim shook his head. "No...My partner Skooge is nice to me, but that's just because he's impressionable..." the Smaller mumbled sadly. 

Spork became curious...and confused. "Really? I thought for sure Irken Red-"

Zim scoffed, cutting off Spork. "Red," he growled. "No, Red is not a friend of Zim's,"

"Why's that?" Spork should have been relieved thinking his competetion was over and done with, but he got the nagging feeling that something was seriously off.

"Because he..." Zim frowned, not knowing that Spork could see the pain in his expression. "Red just...doesn't like Zim. He never has,"

Spork nodded slowly, showing he was listening. "Does that bother you?"

Zim snapped back to reality, regaining his composure. "No, of course not. Zim doesn't care for Irken Red either,"

_Interesting..._

Before they could continue the conversation, the transporter whirled to life, food being sent up. Greatful for the break in tension, Spork stood to retrieve it and laid it all on the table before them both. Zim once again blushed, distracted by the kindness of the Taller as they began eating, Spork striking up a more pleasant conversation that consisted of him complimenting Zim's work in chemicals and asking the other about his interests concerning military research.

Ooooooooooooooooo

chapter four is under way and will be posted hopefully tomorrow

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four~

thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far~!

I know...I feel bad for torturing Red, but I feel like he kinda deserves it...

here we go~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Red was still upset when he went to go meet Purple at the Medic station, but he wasn't fuming like before. He had decided that it would be no good if he made himself sick with stress and his head was already throbbing from a massive headache. He frowned to himself, quickly reaching his destination. That damn Spork...Red knew the Taller was interested in Zim, but he hadn't thought he'd take Miyuki's place to oversee training. And here Red thought he was safe, figuring that with some distance he could either out-do Spork for Zim's attention by sticking to his plan, or-better yet-the Taller would become preoccupied with some other Irken.

In any case, Red had never been one to believe in bad luck before, but now he was seriously considering it.

"Red!" The crimson-eyed Irken was snapped from his thoughts as Purple ran out of the Medic station towards him, looking frantic. When Purple finally came in front of him, almost plowing into Red more like, Purple's eyes were unfocused, looking everywhere and his hands making all sorts of dramatic gestures as he began talking. "Red! I'm so sorry! I saw Taller Spork! And he spoke to me! And I said some stuff I shouldn't have! At least I don't think I should've said it-"

"Pur, calm down!" Red grabbed his friend by the shoulders, shaking some sense into him. Once Purple took several deep breaths to calm himself, Red continued. "Now, what happened? Did you get harrassed?"

Purple shook his head quickly. "No, nothing like that," he assured. "It's just...Taller Spork recognized me from the ceremony, right? And then I think he knew I was waving at you, because he asked if my friend was also happy I was a Medic and I said your name and let it slip that we were partners and-"

Red narrowed an eye in confusion. "Pur, that's nothing to get excited about. So what if he knows we're partners?"

Purple gnawed on his glove lightly for a moment- a nervous habit he had yet to grow out of- and finally shrugged, letting Red lead him to the cafeteria. "I dunno...It's just that...the way Spork said that it was interesting...It was like he might use the information in some way,"

"I don't see how," Red commented. He remained calm for his friend but mentally he was trying to think of how exactly Spork took the information. Just how would Red being roomed with Purple work to Spork's advantage to get Zim? Red came to the conclusion that it couldn't. It was just Spork taking a special interest in Red's life. Red would have done the same...Getting to know the enemy- the competition- it was an important part of eventually becoming victorious.

"I guess," Purple admitted. "Sorry. I guess I just got a little too freaked out. I normally wouldn't of but after what you said before..." Purple left the rest unsaid, not wanting anyone to evesdrop. The other Elites didn't need to know Red's secret after all. At least not yet.

Red nodded in understanding as they entered the cafeteria together. "He spoke to me, too," Red said. "He complimented my scores and then said it was rude to not turn to address someone when they're talking,"

Purple gawked at his friend. "Oh, Red! You didn't disrespect Taller Spork in front of everyone! Please tell me you didn't!"

Red rolled his eyes. "No one noticed. He didn't make a scene about it. Just said that and then commented that I had an attitude and it was no wonder he wasn't my lover," Red felt his cheeks heat slightly in embarrassment and anger at the memory.

Purple gave Red a sympathetic look. "Red...I think it's possible he spoke to Zim, too, then...Since he spoke to us..."

Red's eyes widened as he gazed at Purple, frightened of the idea. "You...you really think so?"

Purple patted Red's shoulder and gazed around the cafeteria. "Well, let's find him and ask. You need some face time anyway,"

Red nodded and let Purple lead him along the many tables, looking around for the small Irken in question. Red became increasingly frantic as Zim remained no where to be seen as minute after minute ticked by with no success. "Pur, I don't see him!" He whispered harshly, trying to keep control of himself.

Purple was just about to tell Red that maybe they should look somewhere else when his violet gaze fell on a fimiliar face. "Oh! Hey, there's Skooge! Maybe he's seen him!" Purple grabbed the hook of Red's arm and dragged him to the table where Skooge sat eating, putting on a smile for the small Irken. "Hey, Skooge, what's up?"

Skooge looked up, his expression one of confusion. Understandable, since Red and Purple rarely spoke to him, let alone sought him out. "Oh...hi, you guys," he greeted. "Wanna sit with me?"

Purple held back a blanche at the idea. He knew Red hated to even be seen with the small Irken, let alone be caught eating with him. The small stains on Skooge's clothes always disgusted them both. "Actually we only have a minute. We wanted to ask if you had seen Zim lately,"

Skooge eyed them both carefully. "Eh? Zim? What for?"

"Just curious," Purple shrugged.

Skooge looked to Red for a moment and noted that the crimson-eyed Taller seemed more tense than usual but not angry like Skooge had thought he would be. Figuring they didn't mean his partner any harm, Skooge decided to reply. "I haven't seen him since the last night-cycle ended," he admitted. "But he did message me earlier saying he wasn't going to eat in the cafeteria today. I didn't bother to ask him why. I thought maybe he was either working on a project in the research station still or decided to go and recharge earlier than normal. I lean more towards the research station, though. He always gets carried away with his projects,"

Purple nodded, noting the information. "I see. Well thank you, Skooge," he waved quickly and drug Red back out of the cafeteria and back into the direction of the research station.

Ooo

"I told you it was embarrassing," Zim stated, a blue flush spreading over his cheeks and neck as he refused to make eye-contact.

"I don't think so," Spork replied. "I think it's rather easy to see actually," He smiled, happy that Zim had finally relaxed with him. The shorter even began speaking out of third person. Spork had come to the quick conclusion that Zim's normal speech pattern was due to some psychological issue. "So how many awards did you win?"

Zim smiled shyly. "Seven," he replied. "I mean, it's not like it's an insult...Just a little...embarrassing..."

"Considering how vain some Irkens can be, I think it's quite an honor to be named 'cutest smeet' so many times," Spork commented. He found it rather adorable that the Irken sitting before him was so modest about something like that. It seemed that Zim had wanted to be seen more as an Irken of intelligence rather than just one of good looks. "But I suppose you aren't the vain type?"

Zim shrugged, ripping another piece of vort apart and popping the bite in his mouth. "It's just that...sometimes I feel like I grew out of it. I mean, typically the taller Irkens are the ones that are more attractive. But...I'm not tall...at least not yet,"

Spork perked at the information. "Don't tell me you don't think you're attractive?" Such an idea was astounding!

Zim looked up at Spork sadly. "I don't think I'm the worst but...yeah..." He trailed off, setting his now empty bag on the table before them. Zim had never told anyone about his lack of self-confidence before...It was kind of nice knowing the Taller wouldn't use it against him.

Spork frowned at that and leaned over quickly while Zim's hand was still on the table, resting his own larger hand over Zim's, causing the small Irken to blush, his pink eyes glued to the sight. "Zim...look at me," Spork said quietly. Hesitantly, Zim's gaze rose and his breath caught in his throat. Zim's cardiac-spooch thumped wildly in his chest as he was drawn into that gold gaze. Spork smiled gently. "Zim, I want you to listen very carefully. Don't you dare think less of yourself just because you're a little smaller than some of the Elites. You're smart, you're funny, and you are very beautiful,"

Zim's blush came back full force, almost darkening to the point of becoming purple. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. No other Irken had ever told him such things... "I...I am?" His words had to be forced out, coming out broken and quiet. Zim was beginning to expect Spork to just laugh at him. To tell him it was a joke and that he was just toying with him.

But Spork did none of these things. He just held Zim's gaze, running his hand over Zim's gloved one in a soothing gesture. "Yes. Very much so. And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Trust me," He had debated the last comment, but felt it was too important not to say. No matter what happened, Spork needed Zim to know that he was lovable. He needed the small Irken to know that he had a choice to either love someone else or not. More importantly, the Taller knew that it was needed because Zim clearly didn't care for himself as much as he should.

Zim beamed up at the Taller, greatful that for once he had a friend that was willing to say such things and mean them. "I...I never knew," he forced out. He laughed softly, looking away again. He was suddenly nervous. Now that he knew Spork found him attractive, their close proximity was even more akward.

Spork had been tempted to close the space in between them, but decided against it. He knew it would be too damn tempting having Zim in his chambers, but he had been honest before when he told Zim that it was because he wanted to be alone with Zim without having to worry about the gawking and muttering they would have received in the cafeteria. Cursing himself mentally for going against his instinct to claim Zim for his own, Spork pulled back, allowing Zim to relax again. "Are you still hungry?"

Zim, greatful for the change in subject, shook his head, still smiling. "No, I'm full. Thank you again for allowing me to eat with you. It's a privlege,"

"I could say the same," Spork replied. "If you like, we could do this again tomorrow,"

"I would like that very much," Zim replied, his chest swelling with pride and happiness.

Spork stood then and offered a hand to help Zim up. "Well then, allow me to walk you to your room," He was happy when Zim didn't hesitate to take the offer and held Spork's hand as he stood, walking out with the Taller.

Oo

"He's not here, Pur," Red sighed, defeated.

Purple frowned, following Red out of the empty research station. "I guess he went to rest early...Doesn't sound like him, but if he's not here or in the cafeteria..."

"I'd rather he be in his room than anywhere else," Red admitted, horrible images coming to mind. Zim was the target of many Elites and their bullying and Red detested the idea of someone having cornered Zim in some random hallway. Supressing a shiver of fear and disgust, he stepped quicker. "Let's just make sure he is there...just to be safe,"

Purple nodded and followed Red down the many halls. After dozens of twists and turns, finally Purple recognized that they were growing close to their own room, meaning that Zim's was in the next hallway. He also noticed that the closer they got to their destination the more Red seemed to relax, even seeming like his normal composed self by the time they were making the last turn.

However, Red gaped at what he saw and pushed Purple back, startling the violet-eyed Irken. "Red, what's wrong?"

Red didn't reply vocally, just shaking his head in horror and disbelief, peeking around the corner.

Purple, curious, kneeled down to do the same and saw exactly why Red was so horrified. There in the hall was Zim talking to Spork outside of Zim's room. Purple perked his leeku to hear what they were saying, certain Red was doing the same.

"I must say, I really enjoyed your company tonight, Zim. Thank you for dining with me," Spork stood casually, smiling down at Zim.

Zim smiled back, a blush evident on his cheeks. "I had a lot of fun," he replied. "Thank you for talking to me and...telling me all those things," Zim's blush grew darker and he shyly looked away for a moment. "I'm not used to such treatment,"

"Well, we'll have to remedy that by spending more time together," Spork commented, making Red's jaw drop. Not only was Zim speaking out of third person, but Spork was pretty much saying they had a date...and were going to have another one! Zim giggled at Spork's comment before covering his mouth in embarrassment. Spork leaned down then, taking said hand in his own. "Now, don't cover up that laugh," he teased playfully, then pausing to kiss the back of Zim's gloved hand, making the small Irken turn purple, his eyes glued to Spork. The Taller looked back up at Zim, smiling again. "I do adore the sound," He then stood, nodding. "Have a peaceful rest, Zim. I'll see you tomorrow," With that, he strode off opposite from where Purple and Red were hiding and Zim retreated into his room, still glowing.

Purple couldn't believe it...He stood and turned to Red, worried. "Red, are you okay?" When the crimson-eyed Irken didn't reply, frozen with his jaw ajar, Purple nudged him gently. "R-Red?" As a result of the nudge, Red's eyes rolled back as he swayed before falling back to the ground with a loud thud. "Oh dear Irk! Red!"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

chapter five will be up either tonight or tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

thank you again for the reviews~ keeps me going~

i planned on posting this before i left for the weekend...hopefully this makes the wait for it

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

"Red? Red! Red, please, wake up!"

Red's head was throbbing when he heard Purple's voice. He reluctantly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. Blinking a few times, Puple finally came into view and Red vaugely recognized the ceiling of their room. The look of fright on his friend's face was unmistakable. Red wanted to comfort him, but felt like he needed to grasp his bearings first. "Wh...what happened?"

Purple's shoulders dropped a bit, showing he was at least a little comforted by the fact Red was awake and talking, but his violet eyes were still full of conern and he didn't budge from his spot beside Red for an instant. "You...you just...gave out! In the hall...I had to drag you here before anyone saw...I didn't want them to think things..." Purple left it unsaid, but Red knew what he meant. It was not normal for an Irken to just suddenly drop unless something has shocked or jolted their PAK. And even then, the Irken would immediately be re-activated. Red knew he wasn't defective but...he didn't need the instructor's asking things...

Slowly he sat up, holding his head. "Th-thanks...No one saw?"

"No...I tried not to be loud, too...in case more were in their rooms..."

"Thanks, Pur," Red offered a small smile, still not feeling well. It didn't help that he remembered exactly why he gave out. Images of Zim and Spork in the hall earlier...Red blanched. He couldn't believe what he had seen...

Purple watched, noting the change in Red's behavior and knowing the cause of it. "So...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Red answered honestly. "I didn't think Spork would be here...or that he'd work so quickly..." he turned to Purple, defeat hinted in his posture. "I guess that I should...step things up..."

"I've been telling you that, if you recall," Purple huffed, now sitting cross legged as Red now was, expect Purple crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Red silently for a moment before he continued. "Red, I need to know. Do you actually care or not?"

Red went wide eyed, appalled that Pur would say such a thing. "Of course I do!"

"Red, I'm serious. Do you want Zim or do you just want someone to have so you're not alone?" Purple had his reason for asking these things. It wasn't because he didn't believe that Red cared about the Smaller. It wasn't even because he thought Red was having doubts. Purple just knew Red's competetive streak. He knew that if he set this up like Red would loose something for good, then Red would get that flame back again. All Purple wanted was to see his friend happy...and if the destructive Irken made Red happy...then Purple would do everything to make sure they wound up together.

"I want Zim!" Red confirmed, his eyes determined. "Of course I want Zim! I've wanted him for years!" Red felt his blood quicken and his PAK whirl. As Purple predicted, Red was snapped into his competetive mode. "I know I need to find a way to get Zim's attention. I know this...I'm barely visible in his life," Red hummed in thought, looking towards the comforter as he became lost in thought.

Purple let a small smile grace his lips as he watched. "Spork is already dining with him before the next night-cycle," Purple reminded his partner, nudging things along. "How far are you in your training? Could you afford to leave early?"

"I'm ahead of everyone by more than enough...I'm sure the instructor's won't mind..."

"I'm sure Zim would love some attention paid to his project he's working on," Purple encouraged. "If you left early, you could see him working on it. Zim does respond well to praise,"

It was quiet for a moment before Red beamed, eyes still glued to the comforter. Still, Purple was confirmed. Not saying another word, the violet-eyed Irken stepped off the bed and went to his own, getting some time to re-charge before he had to resume his own training.

Ooooo

"You seem happy,"

Zim perked, peering past his own shoulder in the mirror as they both got ready. Zim frowned, narrowing an eye in curiousity. "Zim is always happy,"

Skooge, smiling like he usually was, spared another glance over to Zim as he pulled on his clean gloves, his back to Zim so as to leave his bare hands out of sight. "Yeah, but you seem...even happier than usual today," He didn't bother arguing that usually Zim was in a horrible mood, putting on a fake smile that usually came off more sadistic or condesending than friendly.

Zim tore his gaze from Skooge, a small blush on his cheeks. It was true. He was happier...A smile came on his face, thinking of the yellow-clad Taller. Spork had that effect on him. "Yes..." Zim confirmed finally, straightening his clothing. "Despite the darkness of space, it seems much brighter,"

Skooge grinned, not saying anything as he left, the door closing behind him.

Zim didn't mind it. While he and Skooge weren't friends really, the two were on civil terms. Skooge gave small compliments, but Zim didn't think much of his partner. He knew Skooge was impressionable and a push-over. Sighing to his reflection, he made sure his image was perfect. Praying he didn't have to deal with another incident like yesterday, he wanted to look perfect for his time dining with Spork. He was broken from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. Groaning and rolling his eyes, Zim went to answer it. "Skooge, did you forget the access code again?" He didn't expect what was on the other side. "Red?"

Said crimson-eyed Irken offered a small smile, trying not to let his nervousness show. "Hello, Zim. I thought you'd be up this early,"

"What you doing here?" Zim scowled, remembering their last talk. "Come to interogate me again?"

"Actually I just wanted to walk you to the research station," Red admitted, frowning at Zim's response. "If you don't mind the company," To say Zim was surprised was an understatement. He couldn't hide his shock. Red let a small smile return as he noted how those beautiful pink eyes widened adorably. "Look, I know it's a bit out-of-character for me...for any Taller...But I really do just want to be in your company. If you don't want to, I understand that, too," Red had decided before to not come off as stern as he had before. He needed Zim to trust him, and that was only possible if Zim saw Red showing a side of himself that the crimson-eyed Irken didn't show to anyone...excpet Pur, that is...

Zim debated for a moment. He wanted to accuse Red of just using him for his image. He wanted to think that Red just wanted to be on his good side...because Zim was around Spork...but the look Red gave him...Zim frowned as a single phrase came to mind: _And I'm not the only one who thinks so_...Zim broke their eye contact. "That's it? There's nothing else?"

"I was also hoping that you would give me permission to see you work later on...after I log in some hours training in the simulator," Red admitted.

Zim looked back to Red, not sure what the Taller's motivation was, but seeing no threat so far. "...If you wish...you may accompany Zim," he forced out, a blush coming up on his cheeks. He closed the door behind him, walking and allowing Red to step into place beside him, refusing to look at the taller Irken. _Why does Zim face feel heated? _

Red beamed, resisting the urge to bounce with each step. Not only had Zim accepted his company, but that beautiful blue was on his features. It made Red want to pull those lips to his own, but he held back. "Thank you," he replied. Quickly, Red racked his PAK to think of something so say. "So...what project are you working on?"

"A new model of weapon," Zim replied, looking ahead. He didn't trust looking at Red.

"How far along are you?"

"Unfortunately, Zim will have to start over," he admitted, displeasure evident in his voice. "Zim's assigned partner changed the calculations behind Zim's back, and it resulted in the whole thing blowing up,"

Red nodded in understanding. "I never could do something like that...A method of training where you have to rely on a partner like you an Purple do," Red commented. "I think that's part of the reason they stuck me as a Pilot,"

"It is a hassle," Zim nodded, relaxing. "I love research, but no one trusts my opinion other than Spork,"

Red became nearly rigid. Spork? Not...Taller Spork... Trying to calm down, Red continued talking, letting himself be honest. "I thought you'd do well...You've always liked to blow things up,"

"So do you," Zim countered.

"Nothing wrong with a good explosion," Red defended, smiling. "Makes everyone jump and all those colors..."

"Not to mention the destruction left afterward," Zim smiled.

Red glaced ahead, noting the research station quickly approaching. He looked back to Zim, adoring that smile on Zim's face. "Still, I hope your project goes well. You don't mind me stopping to see it, do you? If the instructor allows me to leave early, that is..."

Zim wanted to say no, but when he finally looked back to Red again, he saw something almost fimiliar. Something in those red eyes that seemed almost like what was in Spork's own golden ones before...But he didn't dare to name it. "I...I don't see any problem with that..." Zim finally said.

Red smiled, now standing with Zim just outside the research station. "I'll see you then," He didn't bother pointing out that Zim was speaking out of third person or that he saw the small hint of a blush on the Smaller's face. He just reached over just enough to take Zim's hand in his own and give a small comforting squeeze before turning back around to his own station.

Gasping at the small feel of pressure, Zim watched as the Taller left before gazing curiously at his own hand. Just what did that mean?

Oooo

It was a common practice to change the arrangement of which Elites were exaimed first, so as to keep not just the Elites but the instructors on their toes. And so Spork began today looking over the Medic station.

This time he didn't speak to anyone, watching closely on their procedures and criticing them appropriately before moving onto the next group. It had taken longer than expected before finally Spork gave his report to the instructor on some things to work on and finally left to see the Techs.

The waking-cycle was wearing quickly as Spork looked over the various weapon plans. He took time to speak to every Elite making the models to be sure that they could explain what each weapon did in detail and how it was able to accomplish its goal.

Pleased with the progress so far, but feeling tired, he was greatful when he went to the Pilot station, knowing that all they were doing for the day was more simulations. As he strode in, he noted the glaring Irken Red talking to the instructor before leaving, barely sparing Spork a glance as they passed in the entry way.

Curious, Spork eyed the young Elite. He noticed that Irken Red seemed more relaxed today...

"Taller Spork, welcome!" The instructor greeted, bowing.

Spork offered a smile. "Thank you," he replied. "Tell me, why did you release that Elite?"

"Irken Red has reached level fifty-seven, so he requested to leave early to give the other Elites a chance to catch up," the instructor explained, smiling and his chest swelling with obvious pride that he had such a successful student.

Spork nodded in confirmation. "I see," It wasn't unheard of, so he let it go, moving on with his evaluation.

Oooo

Red was beaming as he stode into the research station. Just when he was starting to believe in bad luck, here he was with amazing good luck! Not only did the instructor let him leave early, but he managed to escape just as Spork was coming in. While Spork was busy with his evaluation, Red would be earning points seeing Zim work!

Striding in, he glanced around, spoting Zim quickly in a glass room and moving over to it. He ignored the questioning gazes of the instructor or the other Scientists as he watched Zim work past the glass. He wanted to tap on the glass to assure Zim he came, but the Smaller seemed very focused on his work and Red didn't want to disturb him. So instead he watched, interested. He had never enjoyed assembling weapons. If it weren't for the directions, Red would never have received high marks for that part of his initial training. Zim seemed to have a very clear understanding, though. Red saw the plans sprawled on the lab table as Zim made his final adjustments and saw they were hand writen, no doubt by Zim. How the Smaller managed to build that all from scratch without straight-forward directions before-hand was beyond Red.

Zim pulled back from his work, moving to the wall and flipping a small but noticable switch, making Red hear a small _bing_ and he snapped his attention upward, seeing the small lights above the glass were now green instead of red. On que, the instructor strode over, punching in a code and stepping into the room. Red gazed in, seeing Zim step back and let the instructor look over his project.

Smiling, he lightly tapped the glass. It didn't faze the instructor, but Zim's lekku perked and his pink eyes quickly found Red, mild surprise evident on the Smaller's face. Red just waved lightly, happy when he saw Zim blush lightly and look away, watching as his project was thoroughly looked over.

Finally, the instructor turned, speaking to Zim. Red had been expecting approval, but Zim's eyes narrowed in defiance. When the Smaller spoke he was animated, gesturing a bit angerly. Red tensed, watching the instructor open the door back up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Zim," he said, "but you'll have to do it again to be sure it's not a fluke,"

"Zim's hard work is no fluke!"

"No one is going to test a weapon of yours after what happened before,"

"That wasn't Zim's fault! Even Taller Spork said-"

"I'll test it," It took a while before Red realized that the last comment was him speaking, both Zim and the instructor looking at him in shock. Red, hating the akwardness, spoke up again. "I don't mind testing a weapon of Zim's,"

The instructor shook his head. "No, Irken Red, I'm afraid-"

"Zim is talented," Red cut off. "I know it'll work. I've seen his work with assembling weapons before,"

Zim was shocked beyond all belief. Was Red really defending him? And...complimenting him?

The instructor sighed in defeat. "Fine. Zim, bring the weapon. Irken Red, please follow us to the testing room in the back,"

Red nodded as Zim quickly got the device and they all headed back away from the main lab to another large and secure room. This one wasn't as sanitized. No white walls or floors...Just a grey metal room with evidence of smoulder on the walls and impacts in the floor, walls and ceiling. Targets of various sizes were on the opposite side of the room.

Zim, knowing it was his job to intoduce the weapon to the tester while the instructor just overlooked them. Feeling nervous at their close proximity, he began speaking to Red. "This weapon- at the moment- is called 157768. It's meant for long distance shots for small targets. The shot is silent and does a lot of damage. Also, as you can see, it's compact. The purpose is to sneak into enemy territory and do a lot of damage as a single Irken before leaving," Hesitating to hand Red the gun, he spoke quieter. "You don't have to do this, you know..."

Red smiled, taking the weapon. "Yes, I do. Or you'll never be respected as a Scientist," Without another word, Red moved to take a stance, finding the target and shooting. As Zim said, it was silent. It shot fast and accurate, not just hitting the target- a large block of scrap metal- but obliterating it into nothing.

Red felt a large whoosh of air escape him at the sight. He had never fired such a powerful weapon and this was magnificent! The fact that it was created by the Irken he'd been obsessed with for so long...Red grinned, looking back over to Zim who also had a large smile on his face at the sight of the damage.

Red turned around to the instructor who stood shocked and strode over confidently. "I would say it's very successful, wouldn't you, sir?"

Said instructor managed to nod, his attention going to Zim. "Irken Zim...Well done...dismissed,"

Zim smiled. "Thank you, sir," Red handed the weapon over to the instructor and walked out with Zim, the smaller one elated. He turned to the Taller and smiled, saying something he had never expected to say. "Thank you, Red,"

Red was so absorbed in how perfect the moment was, he didn't expect an interuption.

"Zim, there you are,"

Both the Elites snapped their attention to the source of the voice, Taller Spork standing there and smiling ever so welcomingly at Zim.

Zim beamed in response, quickly moving to stand before the Taller, leaving Red to watch the display. "Taller Spork-"

"Just Spork, remember?" The golden-eyed Irken teased playfully. "You must have just received some good news,"

"I've had my first project approved!" Zim exclaimed happily.

"Congradulations!" Spork replied. He adored that wonderous smile on Zim's face. It made him want the small Irken all the more.

"Thank you," Zim blushed a bit. He found that he loved Spork's attention. "It almost wasn't, but Red stepped in and offered to test it. Of course, it was successful!"

"Oh?" Spork eyed the crimson-eyed Irken curiously, still smiling kindly. "Well that was nice of you. Is that why you left your training early today?"

"Actually, I just wanted to see Zim. The weapon testing was more spur of the moment, sir," Red replied.

"I see," Spork looked back to Zim. "Do you still have work to do? I had finished evaluating the other Scientists..."

Zim shook his head. "No, I'm dismissed,"

"Then I hope you haven't changed your mind about accompanying me,"

"Not at all!" Zim confirmed. "Just let me put my labcoat and goggles away,"

"Take your time. I just want to check in with Irken Red here since I was unable to earlier,"

Zim nodded without question and he jogged off, leaving the two alone.

Red narrowed his eyes as he saw Spork watch Zim leave. "You don't really want a progress report, do you, sir?" he bit out.

"Yes and no," Spork replied, casual. He glanced back over to Red. "That is, I'm not interested in your progress with your training,"

"Just my progress with Zim,"

"Yes," Spork didn't see any point in denying it.

Red looked away. "I know you took him to dine with you before the last night-cycle. I was there when you were speaking to him at his room,"

"Does that worry you?"

"A little," Red admitted. He looked back over to Spork. "I'm not going to give up,"

"You have a ways to go," Spork commented. "I'm miles ahead of you. Not only in clocking time, so to speak, but with experience,"

"And I've known him longer," Red replied, refusing to be intimidated. "I've watched him from the beginning. We were born a day apart,"

"I'm well aware of that," Spork smiled, finding he liked the determination in Red's eyes. "I'm actually happy you aren't going to back down. It shows devotion,"

Red didn't reply, seeing Zim approach. He stepped closer, passing the yellow-clad Taller to meet Zim, smiling at the pink-eyed Irken. "Thank you for allowing me to see your work and for testing your weapon. Hopefully we can do the same tomorrow," He didn't let Zim reply, but moved to squeeze Zim's hand like before and strode off.

Oooo

Spork went to stand beside Zim as Red left, resting his hand on the Smaller's shoulder. "It seems as though you've had a very interesting day," he noted, leading Zim out.

Zim nodded, still confused by Red's behavior. "Yes, it's been a strange day..."

"So, did Red just randomly show up?" Spork inquired, the room close by.

"Kind of," Zim replied. "He showed up at my room and walked me to my station...then he asked if he could watch me work..."

Spork hummed in thought. "I see," He opened the door and led Zim in, smiling as Zim uttered a small thank you. As he followed the Smaller in, he sat down across from Zim. "I hope he wasn't harrassing you at all,"

"No..I had thought he would," Zim admitted. "I mean...he was never kind to me before," He was so comfortable talking to Spork. He had hoped that the Taller could offer some insight to Red's strange behavior.

"Yes, I recall you saying that you thought he detested you before,"

"He acted like it before," Zim said, frowning.

"What had he done, exactly, to make you think that way?"

"Mostly scolded me,"

"Scolded you?"

"To not talk back to Tallers or to be involved in fights," Zim scoffed. "As though I can help it if a Taller decides to be a jerk,"

Spork smiled, holding his chin as he listened to Zim talk, his eyes glued to the smaller form. "Zim...you do realize why he did that, don't you?" When Zim looked at him in confusion, Spork took that as a no and continued. "If you would have been caught in a fight, chances are you would have been expelled from the Academy. He wanted you to stay,"

Zim frowned. "Stay? Why would that be so important?"

Spork moved his chair closer, to be beside Zim rather than across and took Zim's hand in his own, his gaze locking with Zim's. "Because of what I had told you before. Isn't it clear?"

Zim blushed at Spork's form being so close to his own, his breath quickening. "B-before...? But...But Red couldn't possibly-"

"Care about you?" Spork gazed thoughtfully at the other. "Zim...You don't really understand, do you? What it's like to form feelings for someone?"

"I..." Zim closed his eyes, his find reeling. He had hoped that by not being able to see anything that he could maybe gain enough sense to try and figure out what was happening, what was going on...But all it did was make him more aware of Spork's body heat and how the Taller held his hand...He loved how Spork held his hand...

It was so strange to be so close to another Irken outside of combat. And yet Spork seemed to like touching Zim...Red, too...He had grabbed Zim's hand but...not like this...

Zim opened his eyes, seeing nothing but gold. Spork hadn't moved, but Zim could only see the other's eyes at the moment. They were so steady and sure...so comforting and full of knowledge...There were a lot of things Zim didn't understand, but...

"I...don't know the words..." he admitted, his voice quiet. "And I don't know how...how some Irkens act with others...because we're discouraged against it..."

Spork nodded in understanding. He was well aware that Elites were taught that the Empire was above all things. That's why he had been so surprised when Red was able to see that he cared for Zim. And though it may seem low, Spork was a little happy that Zim was clueless about the intense parts of love. His innocence made him all the more adorable. "What about what one can feel? Do you know anything about that?" Spork replied, just as quietly. He didn't want to scare the other away, but he wanted him so badly he couldn't take it.

Zim smiled. "I...know a little...You make me feel strange things..." Zim admitted, his blush evident.

"Good things?"

Zim nodded, embarrassed. "Things...I never bothered to notice before...You make me...happy,"

Spork smiled. "You make me very happy, too," he replied. It was an eternity like that before Spork shook himself back to reality. What was he thinking? He couldn't do anything now...Not this soon... Reluctantly pulling back just a bit, he cleared his throat. "I apologize...I lost myself for a moment. I aked you to dine with me and here I haven't even bothered to order anything,"

Zim giggled as Spork stood and went to the screen by the transporter. True, Spork made him feel new things...but Zim was starting to think that he made Spork feel new things, too.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

yay~

chapter six is in the works~

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six because i wanted it so

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

"I...I can't do it!"

"Of course you can," Spork encouraged, smiling as he watched Zim struggle. So adorable...

"Nng! I can't stretch that far!" Zim's face was a deep blue as he clenched his eyes shut, trying as hard as he could. 

"Try harder, dear Zim. It'll be no fun if you give up now, when you're so close," Spork teased.

"Ah!" Zim flailed as he tripped, loosing his footing, trying not to knock over the tower they were working on. Even standing on the table they started it on, Zim couldn't place the next layer on it.

Spork moved quick, grabbing Zim from midair. He laughed, looking down at the Irken in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Zim nodded, smiling brightly. His body was tingling from the contact of Spork holding him so close. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I told you I couldn't reach that far," he replied, Spork setting him gently on his feet back on the table.

Spork smiled at Zim, the smaller one eye-level at the moment and Spork's hands remaining on Zim's petite hips. It was hard for the Taller to not touch the other. "Indeed you did," he chuckled. "Should I help you, then?"

Zim pouted playfully. "That completely defeats the purpose! It's supposed to be a competition,"

"We can call it a draw then," Spork concluded, not taking no for an answer. He lowered just enough to enclose his arms around Zim's thighs before picking up the Elite who squealed in surprise. "Go on. See if you can reach it now,"

Zim giggled at Spork's behavior and gave in, reaching one hand to set the small block into place, his other hand on Spork's bare shoulder, unknowingly making the Taller want to purr. "There!" Zim stated, happy with the conclusion.

"Nicely done," Spork complimented, setting Zim back on the table.

Zim blushed, looking away from Spork, who's face was so close to his own. "Thank you,"

"For what," Spork pressed, enjoying their position far too much.

"You know what," Zim responded, smiling shyly.

Spork couldn't help himself. He moved close, nuzzling lightly against Zim's covered neck while the other was still turned away, a small purr vibrating in his throat, letting his eyes slip shut. He could hear Zim gasp at the contact, but the pink-eyed one did nothing to reject it, both hands now on the Taller's shoulders.

Zim could feel the small vibrations tickling against his neck and it made him shiver, his eyes unfocusing ever so slightly. It was so pleasant...He had never heard such a sound being made, but the way it made him feel and they way Spork was relaxed, Zim knew it must be a good thing. He smiled and hesitantly rested his cheek on Spork's head.

Spork smiled even wider against him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He already knew the answer.

"N-no...I...I like it," Zim confessed.

Spork sighed happily, knowing he needed more self-control, but finding it difficult to care at the moment. "Oh, Zim...You have no idea how hard it is..."

"I'm sorry?" Zim perked, confused.

"I just don't want to scare you off," Spork explained. "You make me want to be reckless,"

"Reckless how?"

Spork pulled back, just enough to look back into Zim's eyes. "Exactly. I need to be sure you understand relationships before I press any further..."

Zim cocked his head to the side cutely as he tried to figure out what Spork meant exactly. Why would Spork ever scare him away? So far everything the Taller did made him happy, made him feel good...So what did Zim need to learn? "Spork...I trust you," It was something Zim had never said to anyone, but it was true.

Spork smiled. "I know. I just don't want to abuse that trust. I need to move slowly..."

"I don't understand...how would you move slowly?"

"By being careful of how I touch you,"

Zim blushed. He may have been innocent, but he knew as well as any other Irken that an Irken exposing themselves to another took a lot of trust. Irkens were taught to be modest and cover themselves. Zim had never even seen another Irken's bare skin (aside from the face) before Spork. "S-speaking of which...Why are you so exposed all the time?"

Spork hummed in thought, considering his answer. "Well...I suppose just because I wanted to," Spork responded truthfully. "I used to have an issue with it, but...as I aged I found that I prefered this,"

Zim nodded, taking in the information. He blushed when he did because he could see more past the v-neck before, glimpsing at Spork's chest. He didn't know why that was so embarrassing...It just was.

Spork noticed where Zim's eyes had gone and smirked. "If you'd prefer, I can cover more. As I said before, I don't want to scare you away,"

"I-I'm not frightened," Zim said. "You just...make me feel strange things sometimes...I'm used to knowing how to react..."

Spork glanced at the time and groaned to himself. "I need to take you back to your room..Your partner is sure to have a fit,"

"Skooge won't say anything," Zim brushed off. "He's pretty clueless," He smiled at Spork, deciding to tease him. "Are you trying to get rid of me now?"

"Not get rid of you," Spork corrected. "I just don't trust myself not to corrupt you,"

Zim bit at the inside of his cheek. He didn't like that Spork seemed distressed. And after the Taller had done so much to comfort him, Zim felt like he needed to do something to make Spork feel better. Looking off past Spork's shoulder, he moved his hands so now his forearms were resting on the Taller's shoulders. His cardiac-spooch pounded at what he was about to do, but Zim mustered up the courage. Ever so slowly, Zim grabbed the very tip of his left glove and pulled it slowly so as not to alert the other. Once his hend met cold air, Zim swallowed, looking down.

Spork tore his gaze from the clock as he saw Zim face down. His expression turned into one of concern, wondering if he made the other ashamed or upset. "Zim, what's-" He froze, a blush rushing up on his own cheeks as his eyes widened. He felt it...Zim's hand on his shoulder...But it wasn't like before...It was...bare!

Spork looked over, raising his own hand and taking Zim's bare appendage in his own, gazing at it as though it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. In truth, it ranked pretty high on the list.

When he looked back, Zim's gaze now on him again, that shy smile on his face. "Zim...I..."

"You don't have to say anything," Zim cut him off. "I did it because I wanted to. I like it when you touch me, so..." He trailed off, feeling a little foolish.

Spork smiled, his own cardiac-spooch swelling with love and adoration. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "Thank you, Zim,"

It was the greatest gift he'd ever received.

Oooo

Skooge woke at the sound of the door opening. He blinked his eyes open, noting it was dark due to it being the night-cycle. Vaugely he could hear Zim shuffling about before climbing into his own bed, the sound of his partner's PAK re-charging.

Skooge moved to lay on his side. He looked to where Zim was laying, thankful Irkens could see in the dark. He was happy at what he saw:

Zim had fallen asleep instantly, a serene smile on his face.

Pleased with the scene, Skooge smiled to himself, closing his eyes again and going back into slumber. Where ever Zim had been, whatever he had been doing, it made him happy. That was enough for Skooge.

Oooooooooooooo

a short chapter, but the future ones will make up for it. Promise~

btw sorry for the screw over at the beginning...

plz review~


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven to make up for my lateness on these chapters

enjoy~!

oooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Zim wasn't particularly hungry, but he made a point to drag Skooge with him to the cafeteria. It wasn't anywhere near as packed as it was before the night-cycle because everyone took the time to keep recharging or just rush off to training. Zim would normally be doing the same, but after what Spork told him yesterday, Zim had a pretty good idea that Red would try and see him again before training. Of course, Skooge had no objection to eating with someone, let alone his roommate, even if Zim wasn't talking that much.

As Zim ripped apart part of a vort dog, chewing on it, he was gazing off into nothingness, his eyes resting on the table's surface between him and Skooge. It was times like this that Zim was especially greatful he was an Elite. He was trained to absorb information and plan accordingly. And he certainly needed to think about what he was going to do about this.

It was surreal...Not that long ago, Zim had never concerned himself with relationships and now he felt torn between two very different Irkens.

Zim frowned. He spared a quick glance to his partner who was blissfully unaware of Zim's inner turmoil, chomping away at his food. For once, Zim actually wished he trusted Skooge with such sensitive information. He needed some insight...

Zim sighed, taking a long sip of his soda. Red was a bit of a jerk, but the crimson-eyed Irken did prove to Zim yesterday that he was capable of listening and helping Zim...even offering public affection, even if the geture was small. And they had something in common: they both loved destruction.

Still...Zim smiled at the thought of the yellow-clad Taller. Spork just made him so happy...And even though Red had attending the Academy with Zim for years, Zim felt like he knew Spork much better. And the Taller listened to him...He made Zim feel...beautiful...

But Red had been one of the few Irkens Zim had ever tried to impress. He couldn't get Red out of his mind!

Zim groaned, pushing his tray away and holding his head in his hands. What on Irk had he gotten himself into? Why was it all so complicated?

Skooge looked in surprise as Zim's current position, curious. "Hey, Zim? You okay?"

"I will be..." Zim muttered. "Hopefully..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes and no," Zim ran his hands over his face, huffing. "I just need to think...Things are getting too muddled..."

"You seemed pretty relaxed before," Skooge pointed out. "Last night you had a smile on your face. What changed?"

Zim frowned, thinking. "Nothing, really...Save for the way I look at things..." He gnawed lightly on the inside of his cheek. "Skooge...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"I know someone who...who..." Zim paused, thinking. "I know someone who...had this...thing. A snack,"

Skooge narrowed an eye, confused. "A...snack?"

"Yeah, a snack," Zim felt stupid, but he couldn't tell Skooge what was really going on. "And he really likes it, but it...it, uh...makes him feel sick sometimes when he's around it," Sick wasn't the right word, but when using snacks instead of Irkens...

"Okay..."

"And then there's another snack he just came across...a new one...and it makes him...really happy. He l-...He kinda lo-...He likes it a lot..." Zim blushed, not making eye contact with Skooge, feeling stupid and praying Skooge didn't understand.

Skooge, however, put two and two together and nearly fell out of his seat. Zim wasn't asking about another Irken or even snacks...Zim was in a love triangle! Skooge smiled softly. Finally Zim's attitude lately made sense. Not to mention the late nights out and why Zim wanted to leave the room as soon as possible... He decided that he'd pretend to be ignorant, though. For Zim's sake. "And he wants to know if he should stop...buying the other snack? The one that makes him feel sick?"

"Yes! Exactly," Zim's shoulder's slumped and his lekku were pressed back. It was obvious to Skooge the other was in distress.

"I see..." Skooge took a drink of his soda as he thought over his answer carefully. "Well...If I were him, I'd try to think of why I'd be buying something that made me sick. There must be something good about it if I'm willling to put up with it,"

Zim slowly nodded, understanding. Yes, that made sense...Red did have a lot of good qualities. And Spork had said that the only reason Red scolded Zim was to help him... "Yeah...it does..." He looked back to the other. "That...makes a lot of sense.."

Skooge nodded, glad he could offer some help. "But, if it makes you sick...is it worth it?"

Zim went quiet, staring off into space again. Skooge let Zim get lost in thought and waited patienly to see if Zim would say any more. In truth, he wanted to know who Zim was talking about. Who was the 'bad snack'? And who was the 'good one'? A single image came to mind then of when Purple and Red had came up to him in the cafeteria before and Skooge began coughing, his drink going down the wrong tube.

Zim jumped in shock. "Sk-Skooge? What's wrong?"

Skooge just shook his head, still coughing violently, his hand covering his mouth while the other gestured at Zim to stay seated; that he was okay.

Zim frowned. "Jeez, Skooge, I knew you were clumsy but not that much..."

Skooge laughed as his coughing died down. "Sorry," He replied. "I just drank too fast I guess,"

Zim nodded, watching Skooge to make sure he didn't do anything else stupid. He had no idea what was really going through Skooge's head...Otherwise he might've panicked...

oooo

Skooge was still preoccupied when he went to his station. He wasn't looking forward to it today because he was seated beside Red. Still, the smaller one decided to branch out and see if Red was indeed one of the 'snacks' Zim had spoken of before.

He took a deep breath as he took his seat and resumed his simulation from the previous session. "Hello, Comrade Red," he greeted.

Red nodded in aknowledgement, his eyes barely leaving the screen. "Comrade Skooge,"

Skooge hesitated before continuing. "Um...So...How have you been?"

Red narrowed an eye in confusion. "Fine..Why?"

"Just wondering. Last time we actually spoke, you were looking for Zim...And then...you came to our room to walk him to training," Skooge stepped carefully, not wanting to be on the other's bad side.

Red flushed a bit. He hadn't known Skooge had been there. "Yes...Yes, I did..." He spared another quick glance to the other, relieved that Skooge wasn't watching him as closely as he had feared. "Did Zim say something about it?"

"Not about you two walking together, no," Skooge was greatful that it was early enough that no one was in their row to overhear. "He's just been kinda...preoccupied lately. I was wondering if maybe you knew something about it. He's been coming back late at every night-cycle. I assumed it was because he was with you,"

"No, he's been dining with..." Red stopped himself, a thought coming to mind. "Does he tell you where he is? Who he's with?"

"No. I don't want to pry into his life," Skooge replied. "He just asked me something odd when we were in the cafeteria earlier. I thought maybe you said something to make him distressed,"

_So that's why there was no response at his room..._ Red was relieved. He had been scared maybe Zim had spent the night with Spork already. "I don't recall saying anything to upset him," Red answered honestly. "What did he ask?"

Skooge laughed a bit. "Actually he tried to say it in a way that he didn't ask anything outright," Skooge explained. "He asked what someone should do if they have one thing that they like that gives them a hard time and one thing that makes them really happy,"

"What did you say to that?"

"I said that if something made someone upset but they still put up with it, then there must be something good about it,"

Red smiled at that. "I see...Did Zim say anything else?"

"No, nothing..."

Red nodded, feeling relaxed in comparison to earlier. "I see...Thanks for letting me know, Skooge,"

"No problem," Skooge replied, smiling in return. He had thought before that Red was the 'good snack'...But now he knew. Red was the thing Zim was having a hard time giving up. So who was the one that Zim was around so much now?

Oooo

Red was able to leave early again. He hadn't been able to see Zim before, so he was determined to be able to make up some face time.

He strode into the research station as he had before, finding Zim in the same glass room as before. Not willing to wait until Zim finished, Red went to the instructor. "Sir?"

Said Irken turned at being addressed, a little surprised to see the Pilot. "Ah. Irken Red. What brings you here?"

"I want to see if I can have clearance to visit with Comrade Zim...If I don't interfere with his work, that is,"

"If he doesn't shoo you out. Get some protective goggles,"

Once the instructor gave him the code, Red nodded in thanks, moving quickly. He wasted no time in punching the code in and stepping in, quickly moving to stand beside Zim. "Hey, Zim!"

Zim nearly screamed, jumping almost a foot in the air. "R-Red! What are you doing in here?"

"They let me in," Red explained. "I hope you don't mind,"

Zim blushed. "No...of course not..." He went back to work, trying not to be embarrassed. In all honesty, he hadn't wanted to see Red yet. He still wanted time to think...

Red smiled. "I wanted to see you earlier, but Skooge told me you were eating with him,"

"Mhm..."

"What weapon are you building right now?"

"Actually it's a mind-scatter device," Zim corrected. "It's to disorient an opponent,"

"How do you test them?"

"They're taken to a special room and experienmented on brought in prisoners that are shipped in. But they only happen three times a year, due to the security risk,"

"So you won't know if it's successful or not for a while," Red commented.

"I have no doubt of its success," Zim replied. He should have been flattered at Red's attention. A small part of him was, but for the most part, he was just worried. He didn;t know what to do about Red now that he knew why Red wanted to spend time with him. Plus it brought all sorts of questions to mind. How long had Red felt this way? How strong was it? If Zim let things carry on, would it be as intense as with Spork?

And there was Spork...Zim had really taken things far last night, removing his glove before the Taller...The thought made Zim blush darker. He didn't regret it. Not for an instant...And Spork looked so happy...And the way he kissed his hand...

Zim spared Red a glance and realized that the other was already looking intently at him, leaning against the lab table. Zim found himself wanting to scold the other for feeling the way he did...Why was Red interested in him? Didn't he have Purple?

"Are you alright, Zim?" Red asked. He saw Zim's somber attitide and became concerned.

Zim sighed. "Yes...Just distracted. I have a lot on my mind,"

"Like me and Spork?"

"...Yes..." Zim looked away, going back to his project. "You're both very confusing...and yet so simple. It makes my head hurt,"

Red swallowed nervously. "So...you know?"

"Spork told me...I didn't understand on my own," Zim admitted. "I just don't know what to say about it. What do you want me to say about it?"

"I don't want you to have to say anything," Red clarified. "I just...want you to be mine..."

"And Spork wants the same," Zim sighed. He looked back to Red. "Red, I don't know what to do. You never said anything before,"

"I know. I didn't know what you would say..."

"Probably nothing," Zim replied. "I'd probably still be confused. Maybe even more so," He continued tweaking the device, using it to keep him from fidgeting. "I feel cheap and undecided...I'm spending all this time with Spork, but then you come along and then you want to spend time with me...And quite honestly, I'm finding myself much closer with Spork than you,"

"Are you saying there's no chance of anything being between us?" Red felt deflated at the idea.

"Just...why me?" Zim pleaded as he gazed back at Red. "Why not any other Elite? Why me? Why not Purple? Aren't you two close? Much closer than we are, anyway,"

"Purple is my best friend," Red said. "I've never thought of him or anyone else the way I think about you,"

"Well I've never thought about you that way," Zim said honestly. His tone wasn't cold; just direct.

"Have you thought of Spork that way?"

Zim turned deep blue at that, confirming Red's greatest fear. "That's not the point!" He tore his eyes from Red's. "Just...I'm confused, Red," Zim answered honestly. "I don't know what to do and I don't know what you expect of me. More...I don't even know if I can feel anything other than respect for you,"

Red perked. "You respect me?"

"Of course I do," Zim replied. "I have for a long time. You had such high scores, you have your height, the instructors all like you...Of course I do. But you did nothing but scold me for years and I had no idea it was because you cared. I just thought you were being a massive jerk! Why couldn't you just be honest in the beginning?"

Red sighed. He couldn't be mad at Zim. Everything the smaller one said made sense... "It was because...I didn't know my feelings until...I tried to explain to Purple that I felt...off when I was around you,"

"Off?"

"Like...I wanted to...touch you and...hear your voice and...see you smile..." Red frowned. "And I hated it when the other Elites picked on you. I didn't want you expelled because of some other Irken's stupidity. I like seeing you...but I didn't know how to spend time with you...You're kind of...scary sometimes,"

Zim laughed a bit at the last comment. "Scary, huh? I could say the same for you,"

"I guess," Red admitted, smiling weakly. It seemed like he was further behind than he thought...But he perfered to hear it from Zim rather than Spork. "You didn't answer my question before...Is there any chance of us...being anything?"

Zim bit his lip. There was that desperate stare again. Just like Spork... Only this time, Zim couldn't give what he had before. He found he didn't want to. He didn't know Red like he knew Spork. "C-can we...be friends? And see if it happens?"

Red couldn't help his disappointment. He felt like it was a pity offer, and that made his squedilly-spooch plummet. It was better than nothing...Right? "Yes...I'd be honored to be your friend," Red offered his hand to Zim. Zim looked at it for a moment before accepting the gesture. Taking the oppritunity, Red pulled him forward and placed a small kiss next to Zim's right lekku. "I'm sorry for the time I wasted. I hope that some way I can make up for it," he spoke quietly. He pulled back, hating the pained look Zim gave him. He smiled weakly. "I should leave you be...Please, come talk to me once your head is cleared more..." He reluctantly left, feeling broken and helpless, but knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Once he was out of sight Zim let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, feeling like trash.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

poor red...i promise not every chapter will be like this

plz review~


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight because im kinda on a roll at the moment

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Spork had been busy in meetings concerning the Elites via the communication devices in his chambers. By the time he was finally done checking in with everyone, he noted that he had no time to do any evaluations. He stood and stretched, hoping that Zim was still in the research station so he could bring him to dine again.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, a knock came to his door. Rolling his eyes, Spork nearly growled in displeasure. _If that's an instructor coming to bother me, heads will roll_...

Instead of some pestering instructor, it was Zim.

Spork's mood lifted immediately. "Zim! I was just coming to see you,"

Zim said nothing, stepping in and looking at Spork very intently.

Spork eyed the smaller one, wondering what he was thinking. This was so different to the air Zim had about him last night-cycle. Still, Spork said nothing, allowing Zim this moment and letting things flow. Still, he couldn't resist trailing his hand gently over the side of Zim's face in a comforting gesture. Zim leaned into the touch and allowed his pink eyes to slip shut, making Spork smile.

Finally, after some time, Zim spoke. "You were right,"

Spork didn't need to ask what Zim meant. He pulled Zim into a comforting hug, Zim wrapping his arms as well as he could around the Taller. "Are you alright?"

"I feel terrible for making him sad," Zim admitted. "But I couldn't lie and tell him I thought of him the same way,"

"You mean you don't have any feelings for him?" That was surprising...

"I respect Red but I don't...It's not the same...Not at all..." Zim blushed darkly saying it. He nuzzled further into Spork. "I'm sorry...Should I not be saying this?" Zim was so confused he didn't know what was what.

"Oh, Zim," Spork moved to lift the other, carrying him bridal style to the chair Zim had been using whenever he came to Spork's chambers, setting him down gently. Spork kneeled to be at eye level, taking Zim's hand in his. "No one is going to hold your feelings against you. No one can force you to feel things you can't feel,"

"I know," Zim replied. He peered at Spork, blushing lightly. "Are you...still okay? With what I did before?"

Spork smiled. "Yes, of course. I'm still surprised,"

Zim smiled softly. "Good. I was wondering because you didn't come today,"

"Yes, I was kept in meetings," Spork groaned. "I'm a little irritated that I've been in front of that damn screen all day,"

"We could walk around if you want," Zim suggested. "Stretch your legs,"

Spork shook his head. "That's alright. I know you've been on your feet all day,"

"I don't mind," Zim insisted, blushing darker.

Spork chuckled, moving to nuzzle against Zim's cheek. "I know you don't, dear Zim," He purred, loving the contact after a long day apart. He could feel Zim shiver against him and decided to be playful, tugging Zim's collar down a bit with his teeth to trace his lips over the soft flesh there.

Zim gasped, his shoulder bucking up a bit out of reflex. "S-Spork!"

"Yes, dear Zim?" Spork nipped at Zim's neck, deciding he rather liked Zim's reaction. He knew that he should probably move much slower, but he had been thinking of how Zim had behaved before all day during his meetings and he wanted more of that. "If you want me to stop, I will,"

Zim slowly craned his neck for Spork, giving him more room. He didn't quite know what Spork was planning, but it did feel good. He let his eyes slip shut and wait to see what else Spork would do. He also found himself vaugely wondering why this felt so much nicer than when Red had touched him.

Spork took Zim's behavior as permission to continue and smiled, moving a hand to pull Zim closer to him. He could hear Zim's cardiac-spooch pounding and he was certain his was doing the same. Spork had had intimate encounters like this before, yes, but none of them made him want to be so...considerate. It was more experimentation. This was different.

He pulled back to see Zim's face, smiling at the look of bliss the other had. Zim's eyes opened to gaze at him when he felt Spork move away, not trusting his voice enough to question why.

Spork smiled reassuringly, slowly pulling Zim's glove off, waiting to see any form of resistance. When he got none, Spork slid it the rest of the way off, jolts of pleasure rushing up his spine at the feel of bare skin meeting his own. He moved to do the same to the other hand, again getting no resistance. Taking both hands in his own, Spork brought them both up to his lips, kissing them gently.

Zim smiled at that. He loved how gentle Spork was with him. He scooted closer, biting back a sound when his lekku touched Spork's. Lekku by nature were sensitive and Irkens training to be Elites were discouraged against touching them because it led to distractions. At the moment, neither cared that it was frowned upon, what they were doing.

Spork loved the feel of Zim's lekku against his own and took Zim's chin in his grasp, making Zim look up at him. It was so perfect...Those pink orbs sparkling just like they always did...That blue blush on those cheeks that went so well with the shade of lovely green Zim had...Slowly Spork leaned forward until first he felt Zim's quickening breath meet his own...and then those soft lips pressed lightly against his in their first kiss.

Zim gasped at the contact. He had barely registered how much closer Spork's face was until it was too late to comment on it. Still, Zim wasn't afriad of the situation. He liked it...He liked that Spork touched him in all these ways that made him want more without knowing what exactly more was. Timidly, he pressed further into it, his lekku shivering against Spork's, making him tremble.

Spork purred at the contact, Zim pressing into it making him jolt. He grasped the back of Zim's neck, experiementally licking at Zim's lower lip and making his lekku press more forcefully against Zim's. He heard Zim whimper and chuckled against Zim's lips before pulling back. The dazed look on Zim's face made him want to kiss him all over again, but he held back, letting Zim recollect himself.

Zim, finally managing to regain his senses, looked up to the Taller, confused. "S-Spork? What...?" He didn't have the words. He was still so lost.

Spork nodded in understanding. "I apologize. I just wanted to see how you would react if I acted on my wants,"

"Your wants?"

"Zim, I want to teach you these things, but slowly. In case things...happen,"

"What do you mean?"

Spork sighed, stroking Zim's cheek gently as he had before. "I just don't want you to feel pressured...I just want you to do things because you want to,"

Zim cocked his head as he thought over what Spork said and decided against arguing. Spork was older and more experienced...Maybe there was something more Zim had to learn before Spork gave him more of those touches. Finally he nodded. "Okay, Spork...I trust you,"

"I know you do," Spork said, smiling. "Now, how about we eat?"

Zim nodded, happy he hadn't spoiled the mood. Honestly, he was just happy to be in Spork's company.

Oooooooooooooo

so that's chapter eight

short but ah well...

plz review~


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine~

ooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

When Purple came into the room, Red was laying there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Narrowing an eye in confusion, Purple eased into the room, gazing unsurely at his partner. "Red? Are you okay?"

"...I'm trying to think, Pur..." Red was still in deep thought, his eyes looking somewhere far away.

"About what?"

"How did we become close?"

"Eh?"

"Zim wants to start as friends. How did we become such good friends?"

Purple frowned, his lekku dropping a bit. "Maybe you should start at the beginning,"

"I went to see Zim again...and he...he told me he knows now. He knows I love him,"

Purple went wide-eyed. "What?"

"And then he asked why. Why do I love him, and why didn't I say anything before? And I said I didn't know...And I apologized for wasting time we could have had. He said...that being torn between me and Spork made him feel cheap,"

"Oh, Irk..." Pur kneeled beside the bed, resting his chin on crossed arms as he listened intently.

"And then...I...I kissed him by his lekku and I left, saying that I'd be honored to be his friend and he should come talk to me once he's had time to think..." Red shook his head to himself. "I don't think I lost, though...I've been thinking and I don't think I lost,"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I did at first...And then I remembered how Zim looked. Like he was so...so sorry and so...so...Irk, what's the word?" Red huffed, sitting up, crossing his legs as he faced Purple. "I know that he cares about Spork. I know that. But, Pur, he said that he...he respects me. That he has for years..."

"Red, respect isn't love," Purple reminded his friend gently.

"I know...but you didn't see his face, Pur," Red smiled softly.

"And how was his face?"

"Like...It was..." Red hummed. "Well, it was like how your face gets when I'm upset,"

"How my face gets?" That wasn't what Pur was expecting.

"It showed that he cared. Just like how you care,"

Pur looked in shock at Red for a moment, stunned. Normally Red was so clueless about other Irkens and their emotions. It was understandable since most Irkens were discouraged against showing affection or emotion. Knowing that Red was so in touch with how Zim responded...He smiled. "Red..."

The other looked at Pur oddly. "Did I...say something weird?"

Pur shook his head, still smiling. "Red...It was because of moments like this,"

"Eh?"

"We became friends because you spoke to me openly like this," Purple replied. "So..? What are you going to do? Now that you know he cares in some way?"

"What else? I'm going to try and make him love me,"

_I thought as much..._

oooo

Zim groaned when he was woken by a knock at his door. Looking over and seeing Skooge had already left, he grumbled, standing to answer. "Skooge if you forgot the code, I swear to Irk-" When the door opened, however, it was a new face.

Purple. With a beaming smile on his face. "Hey, Zim! Greetings to you!"

Zim groaned, rubbing his hands into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," Purple said. "Do you have training?"

"I'm taking the day off," Zim replied. "I need to sleep-"

"Good!" Purple headed inside, looking around and noting Zim was alone. "Which is your bed?"

Zim glared weakly at Purple, grumbling. "Purple...If this is about Red-"

"Yes, it is," Purple seated himself on Zim's bed, assuming it was his since it was unmade. "Come. Sit,"

Zim frowned but seated himself beside Purple. "Purple, please, I can't do this right now-"

"Do what?"

"I can't...think about Red. I just can't," Zim admitted, grabbing his pillow and clutching it to his chest as he laid back down. "It's too much to think about,"

"He told me you two spoke," Purple commented, trying to be considerate of the worn Irken. "He said you wanted to be friends first,"

"Mmhm..." he sighed, his eyes slipping shut. He never worried too much around Purple. He wasn't as intimidating as Red.

Purple gnawed at his lower lip. "So...Not to pry...But, is there...maybe anything you didn't tell Red? Anything at all?"

"I didn't tell him my favorite color,"

"No, I mean...Something to do with him. Like how you feel about him,"

Zim reluctantly opened his eyes, looking to Purple. "He's serious, isn't he?"

"Of course he is,"

Zim sighed, forcing himself to sit up, still holding his pillow to his chest. He stayed quiet for some time, trying to think of what to say. He knew Purple wasn't the type to broadcast someone's inner thoughts like some Elites were known to do, and that helped him to relax. Still... "You...won't tell him, will you?"

Purple's lekku perked, his eyes widening a bit. He eagerly moved closer, wanting to hear what Zim had to say. "No! No, I'm just curious is all. He's my friend and I'm worried about his happiness,"

Zim nodded, still not looking at Purple. "Okay...W-well...I told him...that I respected him..." Purple nodded to show he was listening. Zim still didn't look directly at the violet-eyed Irken, but he caught the movement. "But...I'm lost. I feel so lost...I've wanted Red to pay attention to me for so long and now..."

"...So, you do like his attention?"

"When he's not scolding me..." Finally pink eyes met violet and Purple felt nearly crushed by the pain and confusion he saw hidden there. "I thought he hated me. For years I thought he hated me. And I tried not to be weak whenever I thought that all I wanted from him was a single kind word or gesture. I've nearly broken because even though he didn't torment me like some of the Elites, he never seemed to be on my side either. It took someone else being kind to me for him to say he feels something," Zim blinked back his tears and looked back to the floor, unwilling to let Purple see him cry.

Purple didn't know what to say at first. It was tense for so long before he pulled Zim to him for a comforting hug. He felt Zim tense at the contact but still he held tight to the smaller Irken. "I know," he replied quietly. "I know that...Red is stupid sometimes. And he doesn't know how to...how to be close to others. And I'm sorry that he hurt you,"

Zim let out a shuddering breath, leaning into the contact. Eventually he let go of the pillow he was using as a life line and clung to Purple instead, greatful for the comfort. "I just don't want to feel like..like some cheap toy! Spork makes me so happy. I know what he's feeling and how he thinks about me. And Red..I don't have a clue! I hate not knowing..."

Purple nodded against Zim's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles under Zim's PAK. "Zim, I can assure you that Red does not think of you as some toy. He really loves you. In fact sometimes he drives me nuts with how he talks about you,"

Zim's lekku twitched at the information. "H-how...do you mean?"

"Well...Like before this whole thing with Spork, he'd go on and on about 'oh, Zim's smile' and 'Zim's laugh' and 'today Zim did this'," Purple laughed lightly at the memories flooding in. "The way he lights up talking about you...it's the only thing that makes it bearable to sit through,"

Zim gently pulled back, wiping at his eyes. He hadn't shed any tears, but he could still feel them lurking behind his lids. Blushing with embarrassment, Zim looked up at Purple, hoping he didn't look too pathetic. "He really said all that?"

Purple smiled and nodded, happy he was able to lift Zim's mood a little. "He did. For years. At first he tried to play it off as casual but then I found that he loved you. He was a little reluctant to admit it, but I about beat it out of him. And then he just spoke more and more. About how beautiful he thinks you are and...And when the whole thing with Spork began and he just got upset. Because he saw that you were happy with someone else. And he wanted to be the one you laughed with and...let hold you and..." Purple trailed off, shrugging. "He's kinda a hopeless romantic once you get to know him,"

Zim bit his lower lip to hold back a smile. "Red? Romantic?" He hummed in thought. "I guess he...does try,"

"He does," Pur agreed. "Even if his attempts are kinda clumsy,"

Zim smiled softly, running a hand lightly over the spot by his right lekku where Red had kissed him. Despite being happy with Spork, he couldn't help but fixate on Red. The way his lips rested on Zim's skin, the way he smiled so brightly after firing that weapon...the way he...looked amost broken when Zim spoke to him before...

Zim's smiled left him. Spork had told him that no one could make him feel things he just didn't feel. Zim felt it was the same the other way, too. He had wanted Red's affection for so long that he couldn't just forget about it now that he had it. Even if Spork made him happy...So did Red...

He looked back to Purple, frowning. "Doesn't it make me horrible?"

Purple didn't have to ask what Zim meant. He smiled kindly as he always had a way of doing and shook his head softly. "Look...You don't have to do anything. But...I hope you will,"

"...Don't you have training today?"

"Oh, Irk!" Purple leapt up, eyes wide and lekku at attention. "I'm late!" Without another word, Purple ran out, leaving Zim alone with a thoughtul expression as he absorbed what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

thanks for the reviews and reads~

yes, purple is clueless lol

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV [yes I have to put this...helps me get started...]

He strode to the Pilot station as gracefully as he could manage, his thoughts muddling even more and more as he grew closer and closer to his destination, trying not to appear nerves else the other Elites would sense his fear and rip him apart. It didn't take as long as he'd hoped and he held back a groan. Not wanting to be questioned as to why he was standing akwardly outside the door, he strode in, quickly moving to reach his goal.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Red?"

Red perked up, shaken from his boredom. Turning around, he was surprised to see Zim standing behind him. Breath was torn from him as he quickly stood, stunned. "Z-Zim...What are you doing here?"

"You said to look for you after I had thought about everything,"

"And?"

"Can you leave early? So we can talk?"

"Of course! But...don't you have training?"

"I was excused for the day," Without saying another word, Zim headed to the door, expecting Red to follow him.

Which he did. Red didn't see the odd look given to him from Skooge who was still seated at his simulation. He was too focused on catching up to Zim in the hallway. When he finally was walking in step with the smaller Irken, he looked to try and read the expression on Zim's face, a little nervous that it seemed...impassive... "So, Zim...What did you want to-"

"It's not okay to talk yet," Zim interupted, his voice soft but firm. "The cafeteria may have others...Purple is in training, and Spork may try to go to my room to see if I'm okay. We'll need to use your room. Is that alright with you?"

Red blushed lightly at the idea of Zim being in his chambers and had to clear his throat. "Y-yes...That should be fine..."

Zim nodded in confirmation. "Lead the way then,"

It took everything Red had not to pick Zim up so he could sprint to the room. Instead he went against every instinct to walk calmly, trying not to picture all sorts of vivid things he'd fantasized about countless times when alone.

It was a bitter triumph when the reached the room, Red punching in the code and then stepping aside to allow Zim to enter first. Zim muttered a small thank you before looking about and finally taking a seat on what he figured was Red's bed since the other had various bags of unopened snacks and such on it (obviously a small meal for later). 

Red bit back a groan. Zim on his bed... "Um...So, now that...that no one can overhear us, what did you want to talk about?"

"Purple came to my room to wake me earlier," Zim began, still blank-faced. "He told me some things about you that I didn't bother knowing before..."

"O-oh?"

"And it made me feel...like I was unfair to you," Zim looked to the ground, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Red...will you please sit down? You're making me nervous..."

"Yeah, sure..." Red moved to sit beside Zim, the other still not looking at him, but at least there was some sort of fimiliar expression on his face...even if it was a somewhat saddened one. "Zim...I don't want you to feel guilty,"

"It's not guilt. It's just..." Zim sighed. It was silent for a while before he got up the courage to actually look at the crimson-eyed Irken, that gaze locked instantly with his own. It was unwavering and...there was something there...Zim couldn't help but compare it to the look Spork always gave him...And it made him remember the things Purple said all the more clearly. Zim closed his eyes, trying to block out the gaze that wasn't golden and yet making him feel dizzy. "It's just...all-consuming," he admitted finally. "Red, you've become something I always think about,"

"Now you know sort of how I feel about you," Red commented, smiling softly.

It wasn't supposed to be a hurtful comment but Zim's cardiac-spooch still lurched painfully in his chest. _Maybe this was a mistake...coming here..._ He opened his eyes, that crimson gaze still on his own. _Or maybe...the mistake was before that..._ "Red, what are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean?" Red's smile left him as he saw Zim's pleading face.

"I mean what are you doing making me think you hate me for so long and then...tearing me between two...?" Zim's voice nearly gave out as he looked away again. It was so shameful to admit this...

"Two? What are you...?" Red's eyes went wide as it sunk in. "Zim...Are you saying that-"

"Please don't make me repeat it..." Zim begged. "I already feel cheap enough,"

"Cheap? Why on Irk would you feel cheap?"

"Because it's wrong, Red!" Zim exclaimed, standing from the bed to gain some distance, needing it at the moment. "Don't you see it? Elites...They can't be involved in relationships during training! And Smallers can't be with Tallers! I shouldn't be thinking things about either of you! But..." Zim held back a screech of desperation as he turned his back to Red, fighting the urge to throw and kick and scream.

Red's jaw was slack as he watched on. "Zim..." He stood, pulling Zim to face him, those desperate pink eyes shimmering with unshed tears of frustration. "Zim, look...It...This all might be frowned on, but...it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I...and how Spork...how we feel about you,"

"Red..." He was so torn. That look in Red's eyes...it was going to drive him mad! Why on Irk couldn't he look away?

"And even if it's frowned on...you haven't changed your mind on how you feel about us either...have you?"

Zim swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He didn't know whether to confirm or deny it.

Red took Zim's silence as permission to continue. "Zim...I don't care if I get expelled from the Academy. I don't care if I'm put on trial or I get banished. I'm not going to deny to anyone how I feel about you. Even if...you don't choose me," The thought of Zim being with someone made him horribly depressed, but seeing Zim happy was more important than seeing him as...Red's. "I've been thinking, too...And...the only reason that...I would ever accept seeing you with Spork...aside from being happy, of course...is that, with him being Tallest soon...you wouldn't have to worry about having to choose between a life of discrimination and one of punishment,"

Zim was floored. He never expected Red to be so genuine with him...To treat him so kindly with such honest words... "Red..." Finally a tear escaped him, unable to blink it back as he did the others. "I don't want you to be banished because of me,"

"I won't be banished because of you," Red corrected. "I would be banished because of a stupid reason: falling in love with someone who needs love more than anyone else. And if I have to be punished because of that, then...I don't want to be a part of an Empire like that anyway," He brushed the tear away from Zim's cheeks, relieved when the other didn't pull away and instead relaxed to the contact. He smiled softly, pulling Zim close to his chest, embracing him.

Zim, exhausted, practically collapsed into the contact. He clung to Red like a life-line, finding it so different compared to the yellow-clad taller. "Red..." It left his lips like a prayer now. "What do I do know...?"

Red sighed as he thought of what to say. He knew the right answer...He didn't want to say it, but he felt that it was right. "You...go to Spork," He could feel Zim's lekku twitch in confusion. "You need to figure out who makes you happier. I know I'm a little...behind in that, but...I sure do hope I can make up for lost time," He pulled back just enough to press a gentle kiss against Zim's right lekku before speaking again. "I just want you to be happy, Zim,"

Zim pulled back and looked up at Red, seeing that the other had to force the small smile. Zim frowned at that. "I hate it..." Red narrowed an eye in question. "I hate it when you look like that. You're supposed to be strong,"

"Now you know how I feel when you're sad, then," Red replied, not missing a beat.

Zim couldn't help but smile, a weak laugh escaping him. "You notice everything about me, don't you?"

"Just the things I love about you," Red mused aloud, grinning now. "So, yes. Everything,"

Zim couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the comment, blushing a bit. He felt a little stupid, really...Standing there almost in tears one minute and the next smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. Red just seemed to make him feel so many things all at once.. "Thank you, Red,"

The crimson-eyed taller felt his cardiac-spooch jump as he took in Zim's smile. Not sarcastic, not evil, not just to be polite, not weakened...It was soft and vulnerable, making him suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Zim was still in his arms and making no effort to run away.

And then he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Zim's, letting his eyes slip shut as sudden bliss overwhelmed him. Zim's lips were so soft, so welcoming...

It was even better when Zim kissed back.

Oooooooooooooooo

omg Zim, wtf?!

Lol

plz review...


	11. Chapter 11

I was going to wait for some reviews, but

ooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV [yes...]

The feel of a soft press of lips, those hands running from his hips to his back and then returning to his hips in those soothing strokes...It was a minute before he remembered who's hands and lips they were. Zim's pink eyes snapped open and he roughly pushed Red away from him, looking at the other in shock.

Red blinked at Zim, slowly coming back to reality. "Zim...?"

"I...I'm sorry, I..."

"Zim, relax," Red reached to hold Zim's hands, but the smaller backed up out of reach. He frowned at that. "Zim, it's okay. We didn't do anything wrong-"Zim shook his head, looking at the other in disbelief. Suddenly he turned and bolted, out of sight before Red could say another word. Alone, Red sighed in defeat. "Damnitt..." He was certain that Zim would run right into Spork's arms, just like Red had suggested. Why in the hell he had suggested that, he didn't know now.

Red wanted to go after him...Wanted his beloved Irken but...he shouldn't have kissed him like that...

Still...Zim had kissed him back. And it had been so incredible...Those lips, so soft, so inviting against his own...And Zim had melded into him so perfectly...

Flopping back onto his bed, running his hands over his face, Red groaned. Zim had kissed him back...It was a happy thing at first, but...then the only reason that Zim would respond so knowingly was if Spork had kissed him first; had shown Zim how to move his timid lips against another's. It was an infuriating thought.

Still...Zim had responded rather than reject Red outright...And the only way Zim could do that...and declare feelings for Red...was if Spork hadn't marked him yet...

Red sighed, looking up at his ceiling. How long did he have before Spork marked the Smaller? Especially after finding out Red kissed him...?

oooo

Zim hadn't realized how close their rooms were. It made him feel like he shouldn't have retreated to his chambers after what happened. He knew it was all in his head, but...it almost felt like he could feel Red reaching through the walls to try and touch him again.

Groaning in distress, Zim kicked his boots aside and crawled into the bed, wrapping his blankets around to himself. His lekku were pressed back against his skull as he grasped his pillow against his chest. He left the light off, feeling like the artificial illumination would make him even more vulnerable.

Zim sighed. He allowed his eyes to slip shut as he nuzzled into the pillow further. He wished that he was holding something warm, though. Something that would hold him back...He tightened his grip as he brought back to what happened before with Red. It just made him feel more than a little foolish. First he had admitted he respected Red...Now he told the other he loved him. At least...he felt the same about Red that he did about Spork.

But why? How? The two were so different!

Spork was next in line for Tallest. He was genuine in everything he said and did...Not to mention soft golden eyes, a gentle-almost wise-smile...and his less than modest attire that made Zim blush just thinking of it. Most of the time, Zim had noted that Spork's feet were even bare...

And Red? Well, Red was a Taller. Someone who dreamed of being Tallest...He may even be declared next in line after Spork someday... But his eyes weren't gold. They were a commanding crimson that could turn cold in an instant. He had Irkens follow his lead like Spork did, but when it came to the Smallers like Zim, they followed out of fear, not respect. Many just wanted Red to notice them so that he would say something against them being picked on. Even some fellow Tallers were afraid of Red's temper.

But lately...Zim hadn't been seeing that cold and unfeeling side of Red. Those crimson eyes weren't guarded and condesending when they looked at him. Now Red reflected Spork's movements...he had Spork's soft eyes and gentle touches...Even the kiss seemed-

Zim's eyes snapped open and he froze. It all hit him suddenly.

Reflection...No...Copying! Red was just being copying Spork!

Zim stood up suddenly, his lekku back in thought as he ran a gloved hand over his face. His non-existant brow furrowed as his pink eyes darted back and forth, not really seeing anything as his PAK swirled with the new information.

Red hadn't said anything until Spork showed up...And Spork was so open with his attraction to Zim, all the way from their first encounter. Meanwhile Red...Red had waited until Zim and Spork grew close...When was it that Red first approached him? It wasn't until after...

After Spork had walked him back to his room and kissed his hand...

Zim growled as his jaw tightened. Red's room was so close...He must have seen. Then he must have planned to make Zim fall for him...Because no Tallest ever had a lover by their side. Not since Irk's ancient history, before they became so relient on technology. Back then the surviving lover would take charge, regardless of height. It would become a pure status thing...

And that would mean bad news for Red. Then he would never be Tallest! Not unless if Spork died, Zim would take Red as a lover. That would be the only way for Red to achieve his goal!

_That...That... "_THAT HORRID LITTLE DIRT PILE!" In his rage, Zim threw his covers back and punced against the headboard, small fractions of it flying all over. "THAT MOLD OF SEWAGE AND BLOORCH SCUM!" Yet another was thrown as he turned, hitting the wall beside the cleansing room and leaving a large hole, cords and such flickering in protest as peieces of wall fell to the floor. "HOW DARE HE USE ZIM LIKE THIS!?" Grabbing one of the chairs that were rarely used, he picked it up and threw it with all of his force, making the room shake and a large crash ensue, the metal bending a bit from the force and a large hole being left in the wall, fracturing outward as more bits fell, crumbling.

Huffing, Zim could feel his whole body shaking. His knees buckled and he hit the floor, slowly beginning to calm. When he finally steadied himself again, his pink eyes were unseeing, resting on the damaged wall, the chair on its side just a few feet away.

Blank-faced, he didn't notice when tears slipped from his eyes. He didn't have the strength to cry or to hold them back. He just allowed the steady streams to gather, feeling numb. He was far too concerned with the voice in his head.

_It happened. Despite Zim's effort...it happened. Zim was manipulated. All because of him. _

Those were his last thoughts as he flopped to his side on the floor, his vision fading.

Oooooooooooooooo

I have an ending in mind finally...but we'll see if I end up using it

I'd rather end the fic on a somewhat happy note but...we'll see

plz review


End file.
